We're all mad here
by Nafrayu
Summary: Tout était réuni pour que Sam passe une bonne soirée : une tasse de café, un motel pas trop pourri et son fidèle ordinateur. C'était sans compter sur Gabriel qui décide de s'amuser un peu avec lui. Sabriel et Destiel.
1. Janvier

Bonne nuit à tous ! Après avoir vu cette merveilleuse série (mais pas encore en entier, il me manque les saisons 08 et 09), lu pas mal de fics en français, en anglais et traîner sur Tumblr, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une petite histoire. Ça sera principalement du Sabriel et du Destiel (quoi de mieux franchement ? quoique j'adore aussi le Midam ^^) et se situe grosso modo pendant la saison 07 ! La fic se découpera en 12 ou 13 chapitres, j'en suis à l'écriture du 3e pour le moment.

J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis et bonne lecture :)

**Titre** : Sammy au pays des merveilles

**Résumé** : Tout était réuni pour que Sam passe une bonne soirée : une tasse de café, un motel pas trop pourri et son fidèle ordinateur. C'était sans compter sur Gabriel qui décide de s'amuser un peu avec lui.

**Pairing** : Dean / Castiel et Sam / Gabriel

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Rien de m'appartient malheureusement mais j'ai bon espoir de réussir à chopper Gabriel un jour (oui tout à fait).

Merci à **Chaimette** pour sa relecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 01 - Janvier**

– Sammy on sort ! lança Dean en attrapant les clés de l'Impala et son blouson.

Sam releva la tête de son ordinateur où il surfait machinalement sur internet. La page était bloquée sur le site national de la météo et il y avait de quoi, dehors la température avoisinait les moins dix degrés. Ce début du mois de janvier annonçait donc une année « merdique » selon son frère.

Le _« on »_ désignait bien sûr Dean et Castiel, qui ne semblait pas bien emballé à l'idée de suivre son frère, la dernière fois il avait atterri dans un _« lieux de la dépravation »_ selon ses termes. Sam observa Dean qui s'acharnait sur la porte, laquelle, semblait-il, était en train de geler. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu demander à Castiel de l'ouvrir mais son honneur était en jeu visiblement.

– Saleté tu vas t'ouvrir oui, marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un craquement sinistre et Dean s'enveloppa dans son épaisse écharpe. Sam sentit une partie de l'air glacial s'engouffrer dans la pièce et il frissonna violemment malgré les deux pulls qu'il avait superposé dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer.

– Tu es sûr de vouloir sortir ? Tu vas geler sur place, maugréa Sam.

– Justement je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour me réchauffer ! rétorqua son frère avec un clin d'œil.

– Je peux te réchauffer Dean, proposa Castiel, comme je suis un ange je peux...

– On y va, coupa Dean d'une voix forte en poussant l'ange vers la voiture.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans dans le froid polaire et Dean claqua la porte si fort qu'un petit stalactite tomba sur le sol et se brisa avec un bruit sinistre.

Sam soupira et se prépara une tasse de café brûlante qu'il tint quelques minutes entre ses mains dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Son frère avait la sale manie de choisir des motels un peu pourris et celui-ci avait un problème de chauffage. Clairement ça tombait plutôt mal puisque dehors une ère glacière semblait enclenchée pour au moins les cinq jours à venir. Il ne s'étonnerait presque pas si un ours polaire venait toquer à sa porte. Presque pas.

Finalement Sam prit son ordinateur, sa tasse de café et s'enveloppa dans la couverture de son lit. Malgré tout, ce temps infect avait un avantage, celui de leur accorder quelques soirées de répit dans leur vie de chasseur. Dean et lui ne faisaient pas grand chose à part rester au chaud, veiller à ce que l'Impala ne gèle pas et braver le froid pour faire quelques courses. Finalement Sam appréciait cette petite soirée qu'il avait pour lui seul, sans avoir à se battre, à perdre quelques litres de sang – voire la vie –, ni même à parler. Il pouvait juste être un jeune homme normal le temps de quelques heures et ça, ça suffisait à le mettre de bonne humeur. Il but une gorgée de son café et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

Bref tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'un lapin blanc traverse la pièce en courant. Un lapin. Sam écarquilla les yeux, renversa la moitié de son café brûlant sur sa cuisse gauche et posa précipitamment la tasse sur la table de nuit. Il s'approcha doucement du lapin pour ne pas l'effrayer tout en se demandant comment diable l'animal avait-il pu rentrer ici. Soudain l'animal tourna son regard vers lui, remua les moustaches et dit la phrase la plus inattendu du monde. Surtout provenant d'un lapin.

– Je suis très en retard.

Sam resta interdit. Des choses étranges il en avait vu des tas, mais vraiment des tas. Il avait été transformé en voiture, avait combattu des anges, des polymorphes, des démons, des sirènes, des sorcières, des fantômes, des spectres et même un ours en peluche alcoolique. Mais celle-là on ne lui avait encore jamais faite.

– Les lapins ne parlent pas, marmonna t-il.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? rétorqua une voix derrière lui.

Il se releva brusquement pour voir une jeune fille face à lui. Elle était assez petite, fine, portait une robe bleu à dentelle et de longs cheveux blonds. Soit il rêvait, soit il avait trop bu, soit quelqu'un l'avait drogué, soit il se trouvait dans un monde parallèle, soit... il n'avait plus d'options en stock.

– Les humains croient tout savoir renchérit le lapin toujours par terre.

Sam garda le silence quelques instants puis :

– Je suis en train de rêver ?

– Le rêve, la réalité, tout ça c'est très subjectif tu sais, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire un peu arrogant.

Elle se baissa pour prendre le lapin blanc dans ses bras et Sam en profita pour attraper discrètement le flacon d'eau bénite. Il lui lança à la figure et attendit. Mais rien. La jeune fille le regarda d'un air furieux et recracha un peu d'eau l'air très contrariée.

– Non mais n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous les Winchester ? Pas étonnant que tu sois seuls avec des manières pareilles, râla t-elle en essorant ses boucles blondes.

– Qui es-tu ? Un esprit ? Un démon ? Un polymorphe ? questionna Sam en saisissant son poignard.

– Je suis Alice ! clama ladite Alice avec un immense sourire.

– Alice ? répéta Sam. Je ne connais pas d'Alice.

– Tu n'as jamais lu Alice au Pays des Merveilles ? soupira la jeune fille.

– Tu es un personnage, tu ne peux pas être réelle ! objecta Sam.

– Et tu en sais quoi monsieur-je-sais-tout ? rétorqua Alice.

– Les humains croient tout savoir, répéta le lapin d'un air méprisant.

Sam serra les poings. Il serait plus que ravie de faire un ragoût avec ce lapin.

– Qui es-tu ? répéta Sam en levant son poignard cette fois.

Il espérait que Dean rentre vite mais connaissant son frère c'était plutôt mal partie, et s'il rentrait ça serait sans doute avec un certain grammage d'alcool dans le sang ce qui n'était pas tellement plus utile que s'il était absent.

– Je suis Alice, répéta la jeune fille qui s'amusait beaucoup visiblement.

– On peut tenir longtemps comme ça, marmonna le lapin.

Sam s'approcha d'Alice qui ne broncha pas malgré les quarante centimètres de différence entre eux et le fait que le chasseur tenait un poignard entre ses mains.

– Qui es-tu ? marmonna Sam.

– Il faut vraiment que je répète « Alice » encore une fois ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'imagination très cher, susurra la jeune fille avec un air triomphant.

Il était plus qu'évident qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui et Sam trouva ça plutôt inquiétant. Certes il arrivait que des démons – ou peut importe ce que cette chose était – les sous-estime mais en général il arrivait au moins à les impressionner un peu.

– C'est un humain très cher, renchérit le lapin, évidement qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'imagination.

– Toi la ferme ou je te transforme en sandwich ! répliqua Sam.

– Chiche ! se contenta de rétorquer le lapin.

Sam se décida à l'ignorer et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui caressait le lapin d'un air sadique. De toute évidence elle rêvait de le manger elle aussi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? marmonna Sam.

– Jouer ! s'exclama t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

– Qui t'envoie ? Crowley ?

Alice fit la grimace et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Oh pitié Sam, ne me prend pas pour un de ces saletés de démon ! grommela Alice.

– Ça serait son genre, répliqua Sam.

– Tu me vexes là !

Elle semblait réellement vexée et regardait ses ongles, une grimace plaquée sur le visage.

– Écoutes, s'agaça Sam, qui que tu sois et quelque soit la raison pour laquelle tu es là, va t-en ou je te tue !

Alice releva la tête et le toisa de haut en bas.

– Quelle présomption ! Comme si tu le pouvais ! ria t-elle.

Sam se précipita vers elle et tenta de l'attraper par le bras mais elle se dégagea avec une force étonnante. Le lapin sauta à terre et se volatilisa tandis que Sam se retrouva en lévitation au dessus du sol et la tête en bas.

– Saleté ! grogna le chasseur en se débattant dans tous les sens. Tu es quoi exactement ?

– Pas humaine, lança Alice avec un immense sourire.

– Non vraiment ? Ironisa Sam. Merci je ne l'avais toujours pas compris.

– Ton frère et toi n'êtes pas toujours très éveillés, se défendit Alice, mais je vous aime bien quand même.

Sam fronça les sourcils tandis que le sang commençait à affluer dans sa tête. La jeune fille semblait les connaître et, pour le moment, ne lui faisait pas de mal.

– Relâche-moi, grimaça Sam.

Alice claqua des doigts et le chasseur tomba et heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Il se releva douloureusement et scruta la jeune fille qui souriait toujours.

– Franchement je suis déçue, bougonna t-elle soudainement, je pensais faire fort avec ce costume !

– Crowley ? proposa t-il de nouveau.

– Pour l'amour du ciel, arrêtes de me confondre avec ce démon à la gomme ! s'énerva t-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds. Je suis mieux que ça !

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aurait adoré que Crowley assiste à tout ça. Soudain une idée germa dans son esprit, techniquement c'était impossible mais techniquement aussi il avait vu et fait des choses soient disant impossible.

– Si tu n'es pas Crowley, commença Sam et Alice se pinça l'arrête du nez comme pour se forcer à garder patience, tu es sans doute Gabriel, sinon je ne vois pas.

Alice eut un immense sourire et Sam ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rassuré. Gabriel ne l'avait jamais mit en danger, il avait toujours plus ou moins été de son côté et, surtout, il avait donné sa vie pour les sauver lui et son frère. Enfin _« donner sa vie »_ était un bien grand mot du coup mais inutile de faire dans le détail.

– Tu n'étais pas censé être mort ?

– Oh la vie, la mort, tout ça c'est très subjectif Sam, répondit Gabriel toujours sous l'apparence d'Alice.

– Comment tu as fais ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous aider ? Questionna Sam.

– Tromper les humains c'est une chose, tromper Lucifer en est une autre, commença l'ange, il m'a apprit tout un tas de tour donc il fallait que je fasse quelque chose de suffisamment élaboré pour qu'il n'ait pas trop de doute. Et pour ça je me suis presque auto-amputé de ma grâce et ça fait mal.

Sam fit la grimace et se sentit soudainement désolé pour lui. Il n'avait pas sacrifié sa vie mais sa grâce, pour un ange c'était sans doute à peu près aussi horrible.

– Tu n'as pas l'air humain pourtant, fit remarquer Sam.

– J'ai dis « presque » amputé, pas totalement évidemment, il fallait qu'elle puisse se reconstituer. Seulement ça a été très long, d'où mon absence, expliqua t-il avec une grimace.

– Aie, marmonna Sam.

– Oui « aie » est le mot approprié je crois, encore que mourir aurait été sans doute moins douloureux.

Sam ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Comme souvent, il y avait une sensation tenace qui le prenait, celle d'être la cause de mort et de désolation autour de lui. Même Gabriel, qui était un archange, n'y avait pas échappé.

– Ferme la bouche, tu ressembles à un poisson, conseilla Gabriel.

– Je suis désolé, murmura Sam.

– De quoi ? s'étonna Gabriel-Alice.

– Que tu ais du faire ça pour nous sauver...

– Personne ne m'y a obligé, coupa t-il, alors ne t'excuse pas. Si j'étais intervenu avant, je n'aurais sans doute pas eu à faire ça.

Sam garda le silence, il restait persuadé d'être la cause de tout ça.

– Arrêtes de déprimer, je suis vivant et aussi en forme qu'avant.

– Et tu rassembles à Alice, ajouta Sam en souriant.

– Et je ressemble à Alice, approuva Gabriel, cela dit c'est assez chiant.

Il leva la main, claqua des doigts et retrouva son apparence normale.

– C'est mieux, marmonna t-il.

– Pourquoi Alice ? questionna Sam.

– Quoi tu n'as jamais lu le livre de Lewis Caroll ? s'étonna Gabriel.

– Si évidemment !

– Et à ton avis qui lui a donné l'idée d'un pays des Merveilles à ce charmant monsieur Caroll ? susurra l'ange en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

– Toi ?

– Bien sur ! Lui au moins il a su retirer quelque chose de son passage dans le monde que je lui ai crée.

Gabriel appuya sa déclaration d'un air superbement hautain comme s'il était vexé que les Winchester n'aient pas su comprendre le sens profond de ses jeux. A supposer que _La clinique des cœurs brisés_ puisse avoir un sens profond, évidemment.

– Tu m'as fais passer dans une pub pour de l'herpès, rétorqua Sam, et tu m'as transformé en voiture !

– Et tu étais très convainquant !

Sam regarda un instant ses yeux dorés plein de malices. Gabriel semblait réellement heureux d'être là mais il ne semblait pas savoir comment l'exprimer autrement qu'en faisant un tour de magie et en racontant n'importe quoi.

– Castiel sait que tu es vivant ? Questionna Sam.

– Nope, je voulais être sûr que sa période _« je-me-prends-pour-Dieu »_ était terminé, histoire de.

– Sachant que tout le monde veut le tuer ça serait sympa que tu sois de notre côté.

– Si je ne l'étais pas, Castiel serait déjà mort, affirma Gabriel avec un petit sourire.

– Promis ?

– Foi de Trickster ! jura l'ange avec un grand sourire.

Sam haussa un sourcil, tout sauf convaincu.

– Foi de moi-même si tu préfères.

Ce n'était pas spécialement plus rassurant mais décida de faire confiance à Gabriel. Dean ne serait pas du même avis, mais le soutient de l'ange pourrait leur être précieux quoiqu'il en dise.

– Bon maintenant que ce cher Dean et mon frère adoré sont coincés dans l'Impala...

– Pardon ? coupa Sam.

– Je disais maintenant que ce cher Dean et mon frère adoré sont coincés dans l'Impala...

– Ça j'avais compris, coupa de nouveau Sam, mais comment ça « coincés » ?

– Cette malheureuse voiture n'arrive plus à démarrer. Elle a froid !

Gabriel avait un air un tout petit peu trop mélodramatique et désolé pour être honnête.

– Castiel n'a qu'à les téléporter ici, objecta Sam.

– Malheureusement il n'y arrive pas, c'est fou hein ? s'exclama Gabriel.

– C'est fou j'allais le dire, marmonna l'humain.

– Et donc à quoi on joue maintenant qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire qu'à réchauffer l'atmosphère entre eux ?

– Euh...

– Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne remarques pas les interminables regards qu'ils se lancent ? Je vous ai observé avant de venir ici, ils font presque l'amour par regards interposés !

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire et fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il se sentait souvent comme la cinquième roue du carrosse à cause de ça.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que Dean...

– Dean n'est pas un saint tu sais, coupa Gabriel, je te paris qu'ils se rouleront enfin des pelles avant... hum... disons un an ?

– On pari quoi ? demanda Sam.

Il était presque sûr que faire un pari avec Gabriel c'était un peu comme sauter au parachute sans parachute.

– Si je gagne, commença Gabriel, tu devras jouer avec moi.

– C'est à dire ?

– Juste jouer, répondit Gabriel en haussant les épaules.

– Ça pourrait être mortel pour moi ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Enfin bien moins que tout ce que tu fais en tant que chasseur en tout cas.

– J'y laisserais mon âme ?

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi, cela dit tu as la fâcheuse tendance à la laisser traîner donc avec toi on ne sait jamais, rétorqua Gabriel avec un sourire en coin.

– Je risque de perdre une quelconque partie de mon corps ?

– Il ne manquerait plus que ça tiens ! répliqua l'ange.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils se jaugèrent du regard. Sam pouvait voir à quel point Gabriel semblait s'amuser, il était comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

– Je n'ai pas confiance, lâcha finalement Sam.

– Oh allé Sammy ! Je ne t'ai jamais fais de mal il me semble !

Sam songea à son anatomie qui n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec Gabriel. Elle avait bien souffert pendant qu'ils jouaient au « Casse-Noisette ».

– Si Castiel et Dean s'embrassent avant un an, tu gagnes, sinon c'est moi et dans ce cas, dit posément Sam, tu restes avec nous et tu nous aides.

– Hum... C'est à dire ?

– Tu nous aides comme Cas' le fait. Tu nous sauves la vie, nous rafistoles, nous aides à aller là où on veut aller...

– Je deviens votre nounou en gros, coupa Gabriel.

– Disons notre ange gardien, répliqua Sam en souriant.

Sam ne trouvait pas l'idée si bête que ça finalement. Castiel les aidait autant qu'il le pouvait et grâce à lui, leur vie s'était considérablement amélioré. Même si clairement il était mort un paquet de fois par leur faute. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'un archange pouvait faire s'il décidait de les aider.

– Ha ha très amusant. Et je dois échanger les mêmes regards langoureux avec toi comme Castiel le fait avec Dean ou on peut passer directement à l'étape supérieure ?

Sam ouvrit des yeux si grands que ses sourcils se perdirent dans sa frange et qu'il pourrait aisément concurrencer un hiboux.

– Quoi ? Mais non ! protesta Sam.

– Dommage, marmonna Gabriel l'air presque sincèrement déçu, mais c'est d'accord !

– Pas de triche hein ? l'avertie Sam.

– Tout dépend ce que tu appelles « tricher ».

– Tu ne fais rien pour accélérer les choses entre Castiel et Dean, comme par exemple les enfermer dans l'Impala. Ou n'importe où d'ailleurs. Tu n'accélères pas le temps, ni le ralentis, tu ne le trafiques pas de quelques manières que ce soit...

Sam se pinça la lèvre tout en réfléchissant rapidement. Il ne devait rien laisser passer parce que Gabriel finirait sans doute par trouver une faille et l'exploiter comme il avait le don de le faire. Ce dernier le fixait d'ailleurs avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux plissés comme s'il cherchait un défaut dans leur pari.

– Pour faire simple tu attends comme un humain le ferait. Tu laisses faire les choses, conclu Sam.

– Hum... très bien ! On va se revoir souvent alors ! clama Gabriel avec un air un peu trop ravi au goût de Sam.

– Pas d'embrouille hein ?

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel.

– Promis, je laisse faire les choses bla bla bla.

– Et tu n'apparais plus dans ma chambre transformé en Alice.

– Ah non ça je n'ai pas promis, murmura Gabriel avec un sourire.

Il leva sa main droite, claqua des doigts et disparu. Sam resta immobile quelques secondes et s'autorisa un gros soupir. Faire un pari avec un ange c'était stupide, d'ailleurs la plupart ne devaient même pas connaître ce mot. Faire un pari avec un archange c'était au delà de la stupidité, mais faire un pari avec Gabriel c'était un peu comme plonger avec plaisir dans un océan déchaîné. Cependant Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en sécurité auprès de Gabriel, il n'était pas mauvais, ni foncièrement méchant et il les avait défendu et aidé quand ils en avaient le plus besoin.

Soudain il se rendit compte que, théoriquement, quand un ange part on entend le bruit de ses ailes. Gabriel était donc, théoriquement, juste devenu invisible. Et donc potentiellement toujours là.

– Gabriel ? Je sais que tu es là, lança t-il sans trop savoir finalement et en se sentant un peu bête.

Il entendit un petit rire et quelque chose de très, très doux lui effleura la joue. Il se retourna brusquement mais ne vit rien, quelque seconde plus tard il entendit un bruissement d'aile lui indiquant que Gabriel venait de partir.

* * *

Il était près de deux heures du matin quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'une façon que Dean espérait discrète. Sam ouvrit l'œil et se retourna dans sa couverture pour se protéger du froid.

Soudain il entendit distinctement le bruit d'un genoux qui vient heurter une table suivit d'un cri de douleur.

– Putain mon genoux, qui a foutu une table ici ?! Râla Dean.

– Ce n'est pas moi, répondit Castiel sans saisir que c'était une question rhétorique.

– Shhhhhhhhut ! Marmonna Sam à moitié endormie.

– Désolé Sammy mais l'Impala est tombée en panne et bizarrement Castiel n'arrivait pas nous téléporter, marmonna son frère.

A ce moment précis, Sam était sûr, mais alors très très sûr, que quelqu'un venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côte avant de se mettre à pouffer de rire. Finalement Gabriel n'était peut-être pas parti.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé et à vendredi prochain pour la suite :)_


	2. Février

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, follow et mise en alerte, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira !

Je ne sais plus si je l'ai précisé mais cette fic est quand même assez humoristique, je ne voulais pas quelque chose de trop sombre ou grave, voilà :)

Normalement le chapitre a été relu mais il est possible qu'il reste des coquilles.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 02 - Février**

Le mois de février arriva rapidement et troqua le froid polaire contre un froid pluvieux.

Sam se battait avec son parapluie qui refusait de s'ouvrir lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent amena la pluie sur lui et le trempa de la tête aux pieds.

_Formidable, vraiment formidable._

Il était partis faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque mais la pluie l'avait surprit sur le chemin du retours. Dean et lui cherchaient des informations sur l'ancienne prison de la ville, apparemment hanté. La bibliothèque de cette ville était assez pauvre en archive mais fort heureusement l'ancienne prison en occupait une bonne partie. Il avait passé son après-midi le nez dans les documents poussiéreux qui ne lui avaient strictement rien appris. Les prisonniers morts ou exécutés étaient enterrés dans le cimetière du bâtiment, une petite cérémonie était dite et l'affaire était pliée. Théoriquement un esprit vengeur était tout à fait probable mais quand des petits malins étaient partis se faire peur dans la prison et avaient été retrouvé pendu, les deux seuls témoins vivants parlaient de cinq fantômes différents et, évidemment, aucuns ne figuraient dans les registres.

Il avait donc tué son après-midi là-dedans pour finir par lire un livre idiot : _« Dix méthodes pour se débarrasser efficacement d'un fantôme »_. Sam avait honte mais il l'avait quand même emprunté.

Étrangement Gabriel ne s'était pas remontré depuis qu'il était venu dans sa chambre déguisé en la Alice de _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. Malgré tout il n'avait pas oublié que pour les anges le temps était une notion tout à fait relative et qu'un mois pouvait bien signifier un jour ou même une heure pour lui. Depuis qu'il avait fait cet étrange pari avec l'archange, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son frère et Castiel à la dérobée à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Clairement Gabriel n'était pas près de gagner et il était près à parier que l'archange ferait qu'il pouvait pour accélérer les choses.

_« Gabriel si tu m'entends apporte moi un parapluie »_ marmonna t-il en s'énervant sur le sien. Quitte à avoir un archange sur le dos, autant qu'il serve.

– Tu m'as pris pour ton majordome, rétorqua un Gabriel fort agacé derrière lui.

Sam sursauta et laissa tomber son parapluie et _« Dix méthodes pour se débarrasser efficacement d'un fantôme » _par terre. Il ne pensait pas que Gabriel répondrait, ni même qu'il se déplacerait.

– Je disais ça comme ça, râla Sam, je ne pensais pas que tu m'entendais.

– J'entends à chaque fois qu'on m'appelle et crois-moi y'a un paquet d'humains qui me prient, répondit Gabriel en grignotant des bonbons d'une étrange couleur bleus. C'est quoi ça ? ajouta t-il en désignant le livre tâché par la pluie.

– Je ne te priais pas, rétorqua Sam en ramassant son livre, je voulais juste de l'aide.

– Et bien je suis là, clama l'archange en écartant les bras. _« Dix méthodes pour se débarrasser efficacement d'un fantôme »_, sérieusement Sammy ?

– C'est juste pour lire, se défendit Sam, et c'est Sam !

– Depuis quand tu as besoin de ce genre de livre ? se moqua Gabriel en le feuilletant.

– Tu réponds à chaque fois qu'on t'appelle ? questionna Sam pour changer de sujet.

– Certainement pas, je passerais mon temps à faire le larbin pour les humains sinon, répliqua l'archange avec un sourire en coin.

– Un peu d'altruisme ne te ferait pas de mal, marmonna Sam.

– Mais je suis très altruiste, regarde je suis là !

Sam doutait que Gabriel connaisse la définition exacte de ce mot mais il ne répondit rien. L'archange le fixa quelques secondes avant de claquer des doigts et de faire apparaître un immense parapluie avec lequel il abrita Sam.

– Tu es beaucoup trop grand tu sais, ça frôle l'indécence !

– Et tu t'y connais en indécence n'est-ce pas ?

– Si tu fais référence à _Casa Erotica_ saches que des places sont toujours à prendre niveau tournage...

– STOP ! Coupa Sam. Je ne me suis toujours pas remis de ton DVD tu sais.

– Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es une oie blanche mon cher Sammy, rétorqua Gabriel.

La pluie continua de tomber avec force et conviction, Sam se mit à trembler violemment de froid. L'eau glacée s'était insinuée dans ses vêtements et il se sentait presque geler sur place. Cette journée était à la fois terriblement longue et terriblement fatigante et il n'était que dix-huit heures.

– Bon tu me fais un peu pitié Sammy, je te ramène.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit Sam se retrouva dans sa chambre d'hôtel, dégoulinant d'eau et frigorifié mais au moins au sec. Gabriel leva sa main droite et claqua des doigts. Sam sentit son corps se réchauffer doucement et être enveloppé d'une aura très apaisante, c'était une sensation plus qu'agréable.

– Merci beaucoup, c'est quand même mieux comme ça !

– Mais avec joie Sammy.

Gabriel lui fit un clin d'œil et observa la pièce. Elle était moins miteuse que d'habitude, très propre malgré les innombrables vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Des armes étaient posées ça et là sur une table, accompagnées d'un ordinateur portable et de divers documents.

– Vous êtes sur une chasse ? questionna Gabriel.

– Oui, l'ancienne prison est hantée par certains prisonniers qui ont été exécuté et enterré dans une fosse commune. Des petits malins ont décidé d'aller se faire peur dans le bâtiment et on les a retrouvé pendu.

– Charmant, commenta Gabriel.

– Et donc on cherche leurs ossements pour les brûler, termina Sam.

– C'est tellement dommage que vous soyez obligé de faire tout ce pataquès pour tuer un ou deux fantômes, se lamenta Gabriel, sans compter que tu as été obligé d'emprunter cet horrible bouquin !

– Alors que toi, par exemple...

– Oui à tout hasard hein !

– … tu pourrais t'en débarrasser tellement plus vite, termina Sam.

– Tu n'imagines même pas !

– Mais tu ne le feras pas.

– Absolument pas, confirma Gabriel, vous êtes des grands garçons, vous savez vous débarrasser tout seul des fantômes et je te rappelle que tu n'as encore rien gagné.

– Tu sais que tu risques grandement de perdre ?

– Fais-moi confiance mon cher Sammy, je gère, répondit calmement Gabriel avec un sourire qui en disait long.

– Tu triches tu veux dire ? Tu m'avais promis, râla Sam. Et c'est Sam, pas Sammy.

Gabriel prit son air le plus mélodramatique et plongea son regard larmoyant dans le sien. On aurait dit un enfant qu'on venait de prendre en faute.

– Pourquoi tu m'accuses tout de suite de tricher ? Non je ne fais que aider la nature et ça tu ne me la pas interdit.

– Comme si je pouvais t'interdire quoi que ce soit, répliqua Sam.

Gabriel lui fit un sourire en coin et disparut dans un bruissement d'aile.

* * *

– Bon, commença Dean, pourquoi Castiel ne répond pas ? Il nous a mit sur liste rouge angélique, ou quoi ?

– Il est sans doute occupé, répondit Sam d'un air distrait, il a de nouvelles responsabilités au Paradis je suppose.

– Et alors ? répliqua Dean. Il est censé s'occuper de nous non ?

Sam haussa les épaules, ce que faisait Castiel de son temps libre ou non ne regardait que lui. Dean maugréa quelque chose d'inintelligible – même si Sam cru distinguer le mot « poulet » dans le lot – tout en ramassant ses affaires qui traînaient un peu partout dans toute la chambre.

– Il faudrait aller visiter la prison Dean, je suis sure que certains auront l'idée d'y aller de nouveau, lança Sam en coupant son frère dans ses marmonnements.

Il approuva et ils ramassèrent leurs armes et s'équipèrent de fer et de suffisamment de sel pour nourrir un régiment. L'ancienne prison se trouvait un peu en dehors du centre-ville, dans une zone contenant quelques commerces et des habitations globalement en mauvais état. Sam devina aisément que personne ne voulait habiter dans une zone supposément hanté, si bien que le quartier tombait un peu en ruine faute de rénovation nécessaire. Le bâtiment était composé d'une grande enceinte faite de pierres claires et lisses. Par endroit de gros trous avaient été percé, des tags délavés par le temps et inscriptions diverses étaient peintes et Dean repéra même un pentacle maladroitement exécuté. Près de la porte d'entrée, à moitié effondrée, se trouvait un petit mémorial en l'honneur des victimes retrouvées pendues à l'intérieur de la prison.

Au delà des murs se trouvait le bâtiment principal, percé au centre d'une cour pour les anciens prisonniers. L'endroit était sinistre, malsain, une impression de lourdeur se dégageaient des murs et Sam se sentit très vite oppressé. Le bâtiment semblait avoir été abandonné à la va-vite, des uniformes traînaient ça et là, certains plateaux-repas étaient toujours sur la desserte, près à être servis, et des centaines de documents jonchaient le sol.

Ils arrivèrent dans le quartier des prisonniers. Tout était très silencieux et vide, quelques rats se baladaient mais sans grande conviction, comme si eux aussi craignaient les fantômes. Les esprits lambda pouvaient déjà être très pénible mais ceux d'anciens criminels devaient l'être encore plus. Pourtant rien. A mesure qu'ils avançaient et scrutaient les anciennes cellules, rien de spécial ne se dégageaient. Pas de fantômes, pas de courant d'air glacial, rien.

– On perd notre temps, marmonna Dean, si ça se trouve c'est juste un jeu de gosse qui a mal tourné.

Sam entra au hasard dans l'une des cellules et l'inspecta soigneusement, après tout ils avaient peut-être laissé passer quelque chose d'important. L'endroit était assez sommaire, composé de deux lits superposés et de toilettes. Un uniforme avait été abandonné dans un coin et les toilettes étaient si répugnantes que Sam pensaient sincèrement réussir à attraper une nouvelle maladie s'il s'en approchait de près. Pourtant quelque chose attira son attention, un petit livre avait été glissé entre les canalisations et le mur. Il tendit la main et attrapa le petit mais néanmoins épais ouvrage.

C'était un journal intime de prisonnier, certaines pages avaient été arraché, d'autres s'effritaient littéralement sous ses doigts, et par endroit l'encre était devenu totalement illisible. Malgré tout Sam lu rapidement quelques passages qui décrivaient la vie de cet homme emprisonné pour un braquage en 1934.

– C'est quoi ? questionna Dean en s'approchant.

– Le journal intime d'un certain... euh... Jack qui a braqué une banque et a été condamné en 1934.

– Quelque chose d'intéressant là-dedans ?

– Rien pour le moment, répondit Sam.

Il tourna plusieurs pages jusqu'à arriver à la toute fin. Il constata alors que l'écriture de Jack changeait, elle devenait plus petite, moins assurée, presque tremblante, comme si l'homme avait voulu à tout prix coucher ses pensées sur papier. Il en fit part à son frère.

– Il était peut-être condamné à mort, suggéra Dean.

– Non il dit plusieurs fois qu'il a prit 25 ans et il fait le décompte chaque année. Regarde !

La toute dernière page était vide, excepté une unique phrase de Jack :

_« 5 novembre 1941 : Je suis le prochain. »_

– Ça a l'air gai comme prison, lança Dean en balayant la cellule du faisceau sa torche, si tu veux mon avis certains prisonniers étaient exécutés sans que ça soit prévu.

– C'est ce que je pensais aussi, regarde Jack répète souvent que la prison était surpeuplée et que le directeur ne savait plus quoi faire pour faire de la place.

– On dirait qu'il a trouvé une solution, marmonna Dean en ressortant de la cellule.

Décidément cet endroit les mettait très mal à l'aise.

– Hey Sammy, regarde il y a un corps là-bas ! s'exclama Dean en éclairant le squelette. Sammy ? répéta t-il en constatant que son frère ne lui répondait pas.

Il se retourna mais son frère ne le suivait pas. Soudain quelque chose le frappa violemment à l'arrière de la tête, une douleur aiguë s'empara de lui et il sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Sam ressortie de la cellule et constata que son frère était déjà partie. Il soupira et se dépêcha de suivre le couloir dans lequel Dean était supposément passé. Mais aucune trace de son frère. Sam vérifia que son arme était bien chargée avec le sel et avança avec plus de prudence, certain que son frère ne l'aurait pas laissé seul ainsi. Son regard fut attiré par une tâche sombre et brillante sur le sol, en se baissant il constata que c'était du sang frais. Son estomac se tordit à la pensée que quelqu'un avait sans doute blessé Dean et qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

_« C'est juste un peu de sang, il va bien, c'est juste un peu de sang »_, se répétait-il en boucle dans sa tête.

Le couloir déboucha sur deux escaliers, l'un montant et l'autre descendant. Les victimes ayant été retrouvé pendu dans la cour de la prison, Sam décida de descendre, certains que Dean se trouvait là-bas. Plus il avançait et plus l'atmosphère devenait oppressante comme lorsqu'on pénétrait dans un cimetière. En pénétrant dans la cour il vit immédiatement son frère, une corde au cou, perchée sur un tabouret et près à être pendu haut et court. Autour de lui une foule de fantôme se pressait. C'était un spectacle assez terrifiant et, de mémoire, Sam n'en avait jamais vu autant réunis dans un même endroit. Clairement il n'aurait pas assez de balle pour ne serait-ce que se défendre.

Un courant d'air glacé le parcouru lorsqu'un fantôme se glissa derrière lui.

– Avance ! ordonna t-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe. Poses tes armes ou ton frère passera de l'autre côté.

Sam posa son armement à terre et pria silencieusement Castiel de venir le plus vite possible. Il pria dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables en expliquant bien que Dean courrait un danger mortel mais l'ange restait désespérément absent.

– Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda Sam aux prisonniers pour gagner du temps.

Il constata que son frère était inconscient, un filet de sang coulant le long de son visage.

– La prison était surpeuplée, commença un des fantômes qui ressemblait à un bandit des années 30, nous étions parfois trois ou quatre par cellule, dans des conditions inhumaines. Comme il y avait toujours plus de prisonniers, le directeur a décidé d'une mesure radicale et il a commencé à nous exécuter. D'abord les criminels, puis les petits escrocs qui n'étaient pourtant là que pour quelques années. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il se passait mais personne ne disait rien. Une nuit, un gardien glissait un somnifère dans notre repas, certains se réveillaient alors qu'on les pendait, d'autres pas. Finalement nos corps ont été enterré dans cette cour comme de vulgaires animaux.

Dean se réveillait doucement et commençait à s'agiter en constatant qu'il était sur le point d'être pendu.

– Maintenant, c'est votre tour, poursuivit le fantôme tout naturellement.

_« Gabriel on a besoin d'aide »_, songea Sam avec toute la conviction du monde. Il espérait que si Castiel n'interviendrait pas, lui le ferait. Après tout il était bien venu ce matin même pour lui apporter un parapluie. Il continua à scander son nom dans sa tête pendant une bonne minute tout en tentant de négocier avec la troupe de prisonniers fantômes.

– Puisque tu veux tant sauver ton frère, on va te mettre à sa place ! s'exclama l'un des fantômes.

Soudain Sam fut poussé violemment vers la potence. Leur nombre et leur désir accru de vengeance donnaient à ces esprits une force assez colossale. Il monta sur le tabouret tandis que la corde rêche et tâchée de sang lui enserra le cou. Il s'était très souvent retrouvé dans des situations à risque, était mort un certain nombre de fois et avait toujours eu assez de chance – si on peut appeler ça de la chance – pour s'en sortir à peu près entier.

Cette fois-ci il sentait bien qu'il était de nouveau dans une merde profonde, du genre très profonde, du genre à se retrouver de nouveaux en face d'une Faucheuse. Il appela silencieusement Castiel, puis Gabriel et se mit à prier comme il le faisait souvent.

Tout à coup le tabouret céda et la corde retint violemment son cou avant de céder. Sam tomba à terre, le souffle coupé, une douleur lancinante lui enserrant la tête et les cervicales. Il entendit son frère crier son nom mais ses poumons le brûlaient et il ne put que bégayer quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Il sentit une main douce se poser sur sa tête et une douce chaleur l'enveloppa, faisant disparaître ses douleurs et lui permettant de reprendre son souffle.

Sam prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête. Sa première impression fut que les fantômes avaient tous disparu, la deuxième était qu'il était nez-à-nez avec... Blanche-Neige. La véritable Blanche-Neige avec ses cheveux noirs de jais, sa robe de princesse et une pomme qu'elle grignotait tranquillement. Bien, bien.

– C'est une blague ? râla Sam.

– Ne dit pas merci surtout, rétorqua Blanche-Neige en finissant sa pomme.

Dean lui lança un regard radieux. Beaucoup trop radieux.

– Mec tu viens de te faire sauver la vie par Blanche-Neige... BLANCHE-NEIGE, ajouta t-il avec un immense sourire.

– C'est pas Blanche-Neige, c'est Gabriel.

– Et alors ? rétorqua Gabriel. Je suis très belle comme ça... tu veux une pomme, ajouta -il en lui tendant une belle pomme rouge.

– Non, maugréa Sam, tu comptes nous refaire l'intégrale de Disney ?

– Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de pomme ?

Sam secoua la tête, après tout rien ne disait que Gabriel n'avait pas doté la pomme de charmes particuliers.

– Pour une fois que je trouve une de tes blagues cool ! s'exclama Dean. Tu n'étais pas censé être mort d'ailleurs ?

Gabriel lui fit un sourire en coin visiblement très fier de lui.

– Tu veux dire en plus de vous sauver la vie ? Pour le reste Sam t'expliquera, j'ai la flemme de me répéter.

– Tout à fait. Déjà ça te place loin devant Castiel qui est muet comme une tombe, tu ne saurais pas où il est ?

Gabriel lui fit un clin d'œil, claqua des doigts et Castiel apparut devant eux. Un peu sale et débraillé mais vivant. Il avisa Sam, son frère et Dean qui saignait toujours. Dean qui ne semblait pas très très content non plus.

– Dean, tu es blessé ? questionna l'ange avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

– Oui et d'ailleurs je t'ai appelé je-ne-sais-combien-de-fois !

– J'étais dans le désert du Sahara, le téléphone ne voulait pas fonctionner, désolé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans le désert du Sahara ? Non en fait je ne veux pas le savoir, râla Dean tout en déchirant un morceau de son t-shirt pour l'appliquer sur sa plaie.

– Tu veux que je te soigne ? proposa Castiel visiblement très mal à l'aise.

– Ne te donne pas cette peine, répliqua Dean.

Gabriel, qui observait la scène avec un air extatique, se pencha vers Sam.

– Leur première dispute de couple, c'est trop mignon, tu ne trouves pas Sammy ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et soupira devant le concours de regard qui était en train de s'instaurer entre son frère et son ange attitré.

– Ils font quoi là ? questionna Gabriel.

– Ils aiment se regarder il faut croire, marmonna Sam.

– Ils font presque l'amour par regard interposé, commenta l'archange toujours sous la forme de Blanche-Neige.

– Bon ça suffit, marmonna Sam, il faut brûler les ossements des fantômes maintenant.

Dean accepta finalement de se faire soigner et Castiel sembla satisfait. Sam comprit bien vite le gros avantage à avoir un archange à ses côtés, par exemple Gabriel n'eut qu'à claquer des doigts pour que l'intégralité de la prison se mit à flamber avec animation.

– On aurait pu seulement déterrer les ossements, fit remarquer Dean, histoire d'être discret.

– Discret ? Depuis quand vous êtes discret ? s'exclama Gabriel en mangeant une pomme.

* * *

Sam resta un très long moment sous la douche. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau tout en fermant les yeux afin de savourer ce moment de détente. Machinalement il passa la main dans son cou, là où, quelques heures plus tôt, ses cervicales avaient été brisé. Gabriel s'était éclipsé rapidement après ça et Dean n'avait pas arrêté de le charrier sur le fait qu'il venait de se faire sauver les miches par Blanche-Neige. Sam stoppa l'eau et s'enveloppa dans une serviette propre tout en démêlant activement ses cheveux.

– Jolie arrière-train Sammy !

Sam sursauta et manqua de laisser tomber sa serviette. Gabriel – ou plutôt Blanche-Neige – se tenait devant lui dans une robe tellement courte qu'elle ne laissait plus tellement de place à l'imagination.

– Si tu veux mon avis, commença Sam, Blanche-Neige ne porte pas de robe aussi courte.

– Et tu en sais quoi ? Je déniaise le conte, répliqua Blanche-Neige en regardant ses ongles.

– Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé.

– Mais je t'en pris, si tu as besoin tu appelles. Je serais venu plus vite mais j'étais... en mauvaise posture, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

– C'est à dire ? demanda Sam tout en redoutant la réponse.

– Je ne voudrais pas heurter tes chastes oreilles mon cher Sammy, saches juste que ça m'implique moi, Kali et un paquet de bonbons.

Non en fait Sam n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de savoir.

– Kali ? Tu la revois ? s'étonna t-il.

– Bien sur pourquoi ?

– Elle t'a plus ou moins tué. Ca suffirait à refroidir la plupart des gens, ironisa Sam.

– Mais je ne suis pas la plupart des gens Sammy, et en plus si tu savais le nombre de fois où nous avons tenté de nous tuer mutuellement, enfin surtout elle d'ailleurs.

Le regard de Gabriel se perdit dans le vide comme s'il se rappelait de bons souvenirs.

– Charmant, commenta t-il.

– C'est ce qui arrive quand on est en couple !

– A parce que vous êtes ensemble ?

– Plus maintenant, admit-il, mais elle est la seule de mes anciens amis à continuer de l'être donc...

Gabriel soupira. Il semblait agacé et triste en même temps, après avoir perdu sa véritable famille, il avait perdu sa famille d'adoption et tout ça à cause des Winchesters. Sam sentit la honte l'envahir, une émotion qu'il ressentait beaucoup trop souvent mais dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer. Il avait la sensation de provoquer le malheur et la désolation partout où il posait les pieds.

– Je suis vraiment désolé Gabriel, lâcha t-il dans un murmure.

– A force de t'excuser pour tout et n'importe quoi tu vas finir par t'excuser d'exister, répliqua l'archange en sortant une pomme de son panier.

Sam ne répondit rien mais songea que, effectivement, s'il n'était pas né beaucoup de gens s'en serait mieux porté. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas Gabriel-Blanche-Neige lui lancer sa pomme dessus, elle rebondit sur son front avant de terminer sa course dans la baignoire.

– C'est finit de penser des conneries plus grosses que toi !

– C'est la vérité, répliqua Sam, et arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées !

– Je lis dans tes pensées si je veux, rétorqua Gabriel.

– Tu l'as dis toi-même un jour, soupira Sam, tu avais tout pour être heureux, ensuite on est arrivé et on a tout foutu par terre.

– J'avais tort, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître ça m'arrive.

Sam resta silencieux, il sentait le regard de Gabriel sur lui mais ne pouvait se résoudre à croire qu'il n'y était pour rien.

– Je n'ai pas dis que tu y étais pour rien, répondit Gabriel en échos à ses pensées, je dis simplement que ton frère et toi étiez pris dans quelque chose de beaucoup trop gros pour deux humains. Tout le monde a fait en sorte, des anges jusqu'aux démons, que l'Apocalypse se déclenche. Tout ça parce que tout le monde pensait, moi le premier hein, que c'était quelque chose d'inéluctable alors que vous aviez le choix. Mes frères aussi l'avaient mais ils n'ont pas su le comprendre.

– Je ne vais pas les plaindre, répliqua Sam.

– Tu sais Sam c'est difficile de vivre pendant des millénaires dans l'idée qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Destin tracé et de voir deux humains te certifier le contraire. C'est aussi pour ça que mes frères vous déteste autant, ils voient que vous avez le choix, que vous vivez et ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi vous avez toutes ces libertés alors qu'eux sont cloîtrés au Paradis.

– Mais ils peuvent descendre non ? Je veux dire toi tu es descendu, Anna, Balthazar et Castiel aussi. Même Lucifer a su aller à l'encontre de ça quelque part.

– Cinq anges sur des centaines de milliers ça fait peu, fit remarquer Gabriel, tu sais Sammy, il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant que d'obéir sagement à des ordres toute sa vie et de se retrouver du jour au lendemain à suivre ses propres ordres. On peut reprocher à Michael beaucoup de chose mais il faut bien avouer que diriger tout seul le Paradis et élever Lucifer, puis Raphaël et moi, ce n'était pas exactement le boulot le plus simple du monde.

Sam ne répondit rien mais il devait bien admettre que Gabriel avait raison. Il ne portait pas Michael dans son cœur mais quelque part il avait fait ce que Dean avait fait pour lui. Cela dit les anges restaient des emplumés notoire à ses yeux. Point.

– Hey et moi alors ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Deux fois en plus... râla Gabriel.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il ne l'admettrait jamais mais la présence de Gabriel était réconfortante.

– Bon Sammy, ce n'est pas que je me lasse de te regarder hein mais les discussions sérieuses ça me donne terriblement faim, lança Gabriel.

Sur ce il fit un clin d'œil à Sam, leva la main droite, claqua des doigts et disparu. En tournant la tête, Sam constata que sur le lavabo de la salle de bain, Gabriel avait laissé une belle pomme rouge et brillante et un mot posé à côté d'elle.

_« Promis elle n'est pas empoisonnée. »_

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et à vendredi prochain pour la suite !_


	3. Mars

Un gros merci à tous pour vos reviews, mise en alerte, favoris etc. à chaque fois ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira il est un poil plus sombre que les autres donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 03 - Mars**

Lorsque le réveil sonna en ce 1er mars, Sam se réveilla en sursaut et chercha à tâtons son téléphone la tête toujours enfoncé dans l'oreiller. Ledit téléphone finit par tomber de la table de nuit pour finir sa course sous le lit et cette fois-ci Sam fut bien obligé de se lever. Il maugréa, marmonna deux ou trois insultes et finit par attraper l'objet infernal.

Saleté de téléphone.

Dean était déjà levé et s'activait dans la salle de bain en chantant – braillant – « _Back to Black_ » de AC/DC. Finalement la sonnerie immonde du téléphone était peut-être plus mélodique. Sam remarqua alors Castiel qui stationnait devant la porte, la main levée comme s'il voulait toquer à la porte sans toutefois oser.

– Ça va Castiel ? demanda Sam.

– Dean pousse des cris étranges, je suis un peu inquiet, répondit Castiel les sourcils froncés.

Sam fut prit d'un fou rire pendant près de dix longues minutes et l'ange le regarda comme si les mœurs humaines le dépassaient complètement. Non en fait les mœurs humaines le dépassaient déjà complètement.

– Dean chante Castiel, réussit-il à dire.

– Oh... ce n'est pas très mélodieux.

Néanmoins Castiel resta devant la porte afin de s'assurer que Dean allait bien, dès fois que. Sam s'étira comme un chat, se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Le frigo étant vide, il décida d'aller faire quelques courses, laissant Dean et Castiel à leurs préoccupations musicales. Le temps s'adoucissait peu à peu, le froid et la pluie laissant place à un peu plus de douceur ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au chasseur. Il laissa l'Impala sagement garée devant le motel et décida de marcher jusqu'au supermarché qui n'était pas bien loin de toute façon.

Très ironiquement, Bobby les avait appelé il y a quelques jours pour leur dire qu'il se passait quelque chose à Amityville. Dean n'avait pas manqué de rouler – et même très vite – vers ce qu'il appelait « _un des meilleurs films d'horreur_ », ce à quoi Castiel avait répondu qu'il ne comprenait pas et ils avaient ensuite passé la soirée du lendemain à regarder «_ Amityville : la maison du Diable_ ». Ils s'étaient rendus vers la fameuse maison au 108 Ocean Avenue et avaient interrogé les propriétaires et les voisins mais rien ni personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit d'étrange. Dean n'avait pas manqué de prendre des photos tout en racontant tous ses passages favoris du film. Film qu'ils avaient tous vu la veille, ce que Castiel ne manqua pas de faire remarquer.

– Tu n'as pas aimé le film ? avait questionné Dean.

– Il y avait plein d'erreur, je ne vois pas pourquoi Lucifer irait se cacher dans une cave pour commencer...

Dean avait ensuite levé les yeux au ciel et soupiré très _très_ longuement.

Sam trouva rapidement le supermarché et fit quelques courses de base. Il profita de son passage en caisse pour poser deux ou trois questions au caissier mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules en déclarant que depuis les événements des années 70, les amateurs de surnaturels affluaient dans la ville mais qu'il ne s'y passait jamais rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Pas plus avancé que ça Sam reparti les bras chargés de courses en direction du motel. Le village était plutôt silencieux, quelques personnes promenaient leurs chiens d'un air endormi, d'autres partaient travailler, un café dans une main, un enfant dans l'autre. En les observant mener une vie des plus normales, Sam ne put s'empêcher de se sentir totalement étranger à tout cela. Il ne voulait plus d'une vie normale, il ne pouvait plus même, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il lui arrivait, souvent même, de souhaiter la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Quelqu'un qui comprenne tout ce qu'il avait enduré, quelqu'un qui l'aimerai pour ce qu'il était, qui ne le jugerai pas et qui ne le traiterai pas d'abomination. Finalement la seule à rentrer dans cette case avait été Ruby, ça résumait assez bien le désastre intégral de sa vie amoureuse.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sam manqua de trébucher sur un chat gris foncé qui était étalé de tout son long sur le trottoir, à croire que la rue qui appartenait.

- Désolé, lança t-il machinalement même si le chat ne pouvait bien évidemment pas le comprendre.

- Y'a pas de mal, répondit pourtant le matou en se léchant la patte.

Sam stoppa net sa marche et se retourna lentement vers le chat qui le regardait avec des yeux plein de malices.

– Gabriel ? demanda t-il un peu éberlué.

– Non aujourd'hui je suis Berlioz !

– Hein ?

– Les Aristochats, soupira Gabriel, tu n'as jamais vu ce dessin animé ?

L'avantage – ou l'inconvénient – avec Gabriel, c'est que quand on pense qu'il ne peut pas faire pire, il le fait.

– Tu comptes rester longtemps à me regarder avec cet air idiot ? demanda Gabriel en s'étirant. Parce que les humains vont trouver ça suspect.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais... comme ça, marmonna Sam rapidement en se rendant compte qu'une vieille dame le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

– Je suis en mission, ronronna Gabriel.

Sam reprit sa route en plaquant sur son visage son air le plus naturel. Gabriel sauta dans un des sacs et de course visiblement ravis de ne pas avoir à marcher.

– Tu pèses, maugréa le chasseur, en mission de quoi ?

– D'infiltration, répondit Gabriel en prenant toute la place dans le sac.

– Déguisé en Aristochat ?

– Voilà ! Je viens voir comment va mon petit frère, en toute innocence naturellement.

– Je doute que tu ais jamais été innocent, rétorqua Sam avec un sourire, tu es né en étant déjà coupable de quelque chose.

Pour toute réponse Gabriel lui griffa la jambe.

– Hey ! s'exclama Sam.

– Chut ! lui intima Gabriel. Les humains ne parlent pas aux chats normalement, enfin sauf s'ils en sont totalement fous, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Donc tu te tais et tu avances.

Sam haussa un sourcil avec l'envie de plus ou moins transformer Gabriel en descente de lit.

– Quoi ? Les chats contrôleront le monde un jour mon cher Sammy, je m'entraîne.

– Tu n'es pas un chat, répliqua Sam, d'ailleurs tu pourrais même être leur repas.

– Ha ha, vraiment très amusant, cingla Gabriel, tiens tu ne voudrais pas me gratter le dos ?

Pour toute réponse Sam continua d'avancer en ignorant royalement Gabriel qui continuait de geindre dans son sac de course. Une ou deux fois il l'entendit même miauler.

Une fois arrivée au motel, il constata que Dean et Castiel étaient partis avec l'Impala, très probablement enquêter ou faire des photos supplémentaires de la maison du Diable. Sam posa le sac de course sur la table et Gabriel sauta lestement à terre.

– Où sont passés les deux amoureux ? ronronna l'archange.

– Enquêter sans doute, répondit Sam en se préparant à manger.

– Sur quoi ?

– Tu sais où nous sommes ?

– Dans un motel, sur un tapis, et précédemment dans un sac de course contenant de quoi boucher très rapidement les artères de Dean.

– On est à Amityville !

– Oui je sais la maison du Diable tout ça, mais très honnêtement Lucifer n'est pas du genre à se planquer dans une cave et il est toujours en enfer. Cela dit le film était pas trop mal.

– Je pense plutôt à un démon qui se serait amusé à terroriser la ville dans les années 70.

– Probable, répondit Gabriel, mais rien ne dit que le démon est toujours là.

– Non mais Bobby nous a parlé de personnes sentant la présence du « Diable » autour d'eux mais personne ne veut parler.

– C'est un truc typiquement humain ça, si un truc chouette vous arrive c'est grâce à Dieu sinon c'est la faute au Diable alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se préoccupent de vous.

– Tu comptes nous aider ? questionna Sam en ignorant sa remarque.

– Peut-être bien, répondit Gabriel, les chats laissent traîner des oreilles partout tu sais.

– C'est ton nouveau programme de protection des témoins ?

– Ça se pourrait bien ! Les chats mangent, dorment, copulent et se font caresser toute la sainte journée, j'aurais dû naître chat, conclu t-il. Tu me grattes le dos ?

Sam soupira et gratta doucement le dos de Gabriel qui ronronna et s'étira de plaisir. Visiblement l'archange n'en était pas à sa première transformation féline, on aurait pu aisément le confondre avec un véritable chat.

– Dis-moi Gabriel ?

– Huuum, ronronna t-il.

– Ce n'est pas ta première transformation en chat n'est-ce pas ?

– Non j'aime bien les chats, commença t-il, en général je m'allonge quelque part et je regarde les humains vivre, c'est très instructif et globalement vous aimez beaucoup les chats. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour essayer de m'approcher et de me caresser. Deux ou trois fois j'ai failli me prendre un coup de bâton cela dit.

– Certains humains ne valent pas grand chose, marmonna Sam.

– Ceux là n'ont pas eu le temps de m'approcher crois-moi, répliqua Gabriel avec ce qui semblait être un sourire.

– Tu les as expédié au Paradis ?

– Plutôt en Enfer.

– Tu peux faire ça ?

– Bien sûr ! Ils le méritaient tu sais. Ces humains-là méprisaient à peu près tout et n'importe quoi et quand on est capable de frapper un animal – qui n'a pas forcément les moyens de se défendre – c'est qu'on ne vaut pas grand chose.

Voir Gabriel en défenseur des animaux était assez étonnant mais finalement c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait de punir les humains qui n'avaient pas un bon karma. Il se demanda si l'inverse était vrai.

– Tu expédie souvent les ordures en Enfer ?

– Quand j'en croise, au moins ils ne feront plus de mal aux gens et pardon mais votre justice est parfois un peu bancale.

Sam ne put qu'approuver même si, depuis plusieurs années, sa vie de chasseur faisait qu'il vivait totalement en marge de la société.

– Et ça t'arrive d'aider les gens ? Je veux dire ceux qui en ont besoin.

– Parfois, avoua t-il, j'ai rencontré des humains vraiment étonnant et touchant, mais je ne peux pas aider tout le monde.

Un fracas les interrompis. Dean, les bras chargés de paquets, ouvrait la porte à coups de pieds.

– Sammy j'ai des infos ! clama t-il. C'est quoi ça, ajouta t-il en voyant le chat gris sur la table.

– Un chat, répondit Sam.

– Sans rire ? répliqua Dean. Tu fais dans les animaux perdus maintenant ?

– Il était perdu alors je l'ai ramené ici, marmonna Sam en espérant que Gabriel ne tienne à carreaux.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées Gabriel se frotta à lui en ronronnant.

– On ne va pas le garder, déclara Dean, il va saloper l'Impala s'il monte dedans.

Castiel se tenait silencieusement près de l'embrasure de la porte et regardait le chat avec un grand intérêt. Gabriel sauta à terre et fila se frotter contre son frère en laissant une bonne quantité de poil sur son pantalon.

– Il veut quoi ? questionna l'ange en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean haussa les épaules.

– Être chiant je suppose, c'est un chat après tout.

– Fais lui un câlin Cas, dit Sam avec un sourire en coin.

Castiel se baissa vers le chat et le prit un peu maladroitement contre lui. Sam était sûr, vraiment sûr, que Gabriel venait de soupirer.

– Autant vous prévenir tous les deux, on ne garde pas ce chat, râla Dean.

– Quel est son nom ? demanda Castiel, à croire qu'il parlait d'un enfant.

– C'est un chat Cas, il n'a pas de nom, répliqua Dean en allumant la télévision, une bière à la main.

– Il s'appelle Berlioz, répondit machinalement Sam, comme dans les Aristochats.

– Tu lui as donné un nom ? questionna Dean incrédule, tu as vu les Aristochats ? Bon bref remettons le dehors il doit bien appartenir à quelqu'un.

Castiel le regarda comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensé et serra Berlioz-Gabriel un peu plus fort contre lui. Trente minutes de négociation plus tard, le chat fut laissé devant la porte, Castiel boudait même s'il affirmait le contraire et Dean ne savait plus quoi faire pour le dérider.

* * *

Après avoir interrogé, lourdement, le commissaire de la ville, Dean et Castiel avaient obtenu le nom de deux hommes assassinées dans des conditions semblables à ce qui avait fait la triste renommée de Amityville. Un soir, une personne s'étaient introduis chez eux et les avait froidement assassinées. La particularité de ce double meurtre résidait dans le fait qu'aucun voisin n'avait entendu de coup de feu et que la maison ne portait aucune trace d'effraction. Une femme avait été appréhendé, couverte de sang et portant l'arme du crime sur elle. Depuis elle ne cessait de répéter que le Diable l'y avait obligé.

– Un démon, avait alors conclu Dean.

Sam hocha la tête, c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable. Ils décidèrent de se rendre à la morgue afin d'examiner les deux cadavres puis d'aller interroger la jeune femme détenue provisoirement à l'hôpital psychiatrique de la ville.

Castiel les suivait tout en expliquant à Dean, avec le ton qu'on prend pour expliquer quelque chose de très simple aux enfants, qu'ils iraient beaucoup beaucoup plus vite avec ses méthodes.

– Non Castiel, répéta Dean, on ne peut pas dire au médecin que tu es un ange du Seigneur.

– Mais pourquoi ? C'est la vérité Dean, soutint l'ange.

– Je le sais mais pour la plupart des gens les anges n'existent pas ou alors ils sont gentils. Très gentils.

Sam se remémora les temps où ils pensaient que les anges le protégeaient et qu'ils étaient miséricordieux, il eut subitement envie de ricaner.

– Je suis gentil, insista Castiel et Dean poussa un long, mais alors très long soupir.

Finalement Castiel se tut et laissa les frères parler au médecin légiste et partir voir les corps des deux hommes décédés. Les blessures étaient plutôt dégoûtantes, le meurtrier ayant tiré un peu là où il le pouvait sans se soucier d'être précis. Le résultat s'était soldé par une importante perte de sang et «_ des trous partout_ » selon Dean.

– C'est dégueulasse, commenta t-il, tandis que son frère examinait les organes des défunts de près.

Sam lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « si-t'es-pas-content-tu-le-fais » et reparti à la recherche de potentiels indices.

– Le médecin légiste a écrit que les blessures n'ont pas été faite pour tuer, du moins pas tout de suite. Le tueur s'est amusé, conclu t-il.

– C'est sans doute un démon, marmonna Sam, tout comme lors des premiers assassinats.

– Qu'est-ce qui attirerai les démons ici ? C'est une ville perdue.

Sam secoua la tête, signe qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux.

– Les meurtres des années 70 et ceux de maintenant n'ont peut-être aucun lien entre eux, suggéra Dean.

– J'en doute, rétorqua son frère, ça paraît un peu trop semblable. Cela dit on ne sait jamais.

Dans leurs métiers de chasseur le « _on ne sait jamais_ » était de rigueur pour tout et n'importe quoi. Après avoir rangé les corps des deux victimes, Sam se proposa pour aller faire les courses tandis que Dean et Castiel partaient interroger la potentielle meurtrière.

* * *

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en 1974 ? demanda Gabriel en farfouillant dans le sac de course pour trouver un truc à grignoter.

L'archange avait repointé le bout de son nez, ou plutôt museau puisqu'il l'avait retrouvé sur le pas de sa porte sous sa forme de chat.

– Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?

– Pour être honnête non, enfin à part ce qui est dit dans le film, avoua l'archange, en plus à cette époque j'étais très occupé avec le « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre ».

Sam songea que VRAIMENT il ne voulait pas en savoir davantage.

– Une famille vivait là-bas, commença Sam, en 1974, le fils aîné, Ronald Junior De Feo assassina toute sa famille – six personnes en tout – pendant leurs sommeils.

– Charmant personnage, commenta Gabriel.

– Il a affirmé que des voix lui auraient ordonné de le faire, il a été arrêté et condamné à perpétuité, poursuivit Sam, mais quelques années plus tard une autre famille, les Lutz, emménagèrent.

– Laisse-moi deviner ! S'exclama Gabriel. Ils ont vu le Diable ?

– Plus ou moins, sourit Sam, disons qu'ils ont vu et ressentis un tas de phénomènes mais apparemment tout était plus ou moins faux.

– Plus ou moins ?

– Oui, des spécialistes du paranormal ont été sur les lieux et apparemment ils auraient eu des visions, entendu des cris et une photographie prise sur les lieux ce jour là montre le fantôme d'un des enfants assassinés.

Sam parcourt rapidement l'article qu'il a imprimé sur la maison pour être sûr de ne rien oublier.

– Ah et en 1977, des mediums auraient détecté la présence d'un cadavre d'un chef indien qui perturberait la maison.

– Ben voyons, ricana Gabriel, franchement cette histoire avait tout pour faire un bon film, manque de chance ça n'a pas vraiment été le cas.

– Tu penses que tout est faux ?

– Presque. Disons que là tout est réunis pour terroriser les humains et sincèrement je pense que c'était le but initial, dit Gabriel en mordant dans un croissant, un démon a dû posséder le pauvre gars qui a assassiné sa famille et s'est ensuite amusé à semer la terreur dans la ville.

– C'est ce que Castiel nous avait suggéré.

– Donc vous retrouvez et tuez le démon et ensuite on peut se concentrer sur le véritable problème, à savoir Dean et Castiel qui sont aussi à l'aise l'un envers l'autre qu'un torchon avec une serviette.

– Puisque c'est si simple, tu ne veux pas t'en charger ? proposa Sam.

– Tu me prends pour ta nounou ? Et puis ce regard de chien battu ne marche pas avec moi, je le fais bien mieux que toi soit dit en passant.

– Quand j'aurais gagné le pari, répliqua Sam, je peux te promettre que tu vas en bouffer des affaires.

Gabriel se contenta de lui faire un sourire en coin, de claquer des doigts et de disparaître. Sam leva les yeux au ciel et attendit quelques secondes.

– Je sais que tu es encore là, dit-il laconiquement.

Les anges étaient très fatigants quand il le voulait. Même quand ils ne le voulaient pas en fait.

– Tu sais que vous feriez un très beau couple, lança une voix derrière lui.

Une voix beaucoup trop familière à ses yeux. Sam se retourna lentement pour voir Lucifer lui faire un signe de la main, à croire qu'ils étaient de grands amis. Son cœur s'accéléra brutalement. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Satan, il avait conservé un petit espoir que ses visions n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. De toute évidence il s'était lourdement trompé.

– Fous-le camps, marmonna Sam.

Il se sentait mal, vulnérable et démuni comme à chaque fois que Lucifer apparaissait dans sa vie. Même si ses hallucinations s'étaient espacées, à chacune des réapparitions du Diable, Sam avait la sensation de replonger lentement dans la terreur et la douleur. Il se sentait comme une poupée entre ses mains.

– Oh non certainement pas ! répliqua Lucifer. Je suis trop content de revoir mon petit frère.

– Tu as essayé de le tuer, lui rappela Sam avant de se mettre mentalement une gifle.

Il ne fallait pas lui parler, surtout pas.

– Il se porte plutôt bien pour un mort, tu ne trouves pas ? répliqua l'archange déchu.

– Je peux savoir à qui tu parles ?

Gabriel venait de réapparaître juste à côté de Sam et le regardait comme s'il était quelqu'un de particulièrement demeuré.

– Gabriel ! s'exclama Lucifer en s'approchant.

– Ne t'approches pas !

Gabriel le regarda incrédule. Sam paraissait terrifié et il était très peu probable que ça soit sa présence qui en soit la cause. En vérité Gabriel ne connaissait pas grand chose qui effrayait les Winchesters qui avaient, il fallait bien l'avouer, un énorme problème avec l'instinct de survis.

– Sam ? Demanda t-il prudemment.

Sam le regarda en faisant la grimace.

– J'ai des hallucinations depuis que je suis sorti de la cage, murmura t-il en fixant un pan du mur en apparence vide.

– C'est à dire ?

– Je vois Lucifer, marmonna Sam.

– Tu vois Lucifer, répéta Gabriel un peu incrédule, c'est plutôt emmerdant.

– Plutôt oui, répliqua Sam.

– Et il est où là ?

– Près du mur là-bas, il te dit bonjour, marmonna Sam.

Le chasseur avait perdu le peu de carapace qu'il avait réussit à se forger pendant ces quelques mois où Lucifer l'avait laissé tranquille. Il semblait terrifié et brisé.

Gabriel regarda vers le mur, vide à ses yeux, et tenta de trouver une solution à toute vitesse. Une solution qui n'impliquait pas de se tirer vite fait bien fait de cette famille de dingue, évidemment.

– Bon, commença t-il, ça t'a prit quand ces hallucinations ?

– Après que le mur que la Mort ait érigé dans mon esprit soit tombé, mais depuis quelques semaines je ne le voyais plus. Ce sont les restes de mon séjour là-bas.

Gabriel resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire à Sam qui ne soit pas trop stupide et qui lui remonterait le moral. D'ailleurs le Winchester avait sans doute plus besoin d'un bon psy que d'un simple « ça va aller ». Il s'avança vers Sam et posa sa main sur son front. L'humain était brûlant comme s'il était malade. Gabriel pénétra dans son esprit et vit clairement tout ce qu'il avait raté depuis sa « mort ». Un concentré de peur, de désespoir, de joie fugace par instant et surtout de douleur. Ça n'était pas une vie ça, loin de là. Sans compter ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait comme une maladie, lentement mais en distillant la souffrance autant qu'elle le pouvait. Gabriel vit leurs efforts pour récupérer les quatre bagues, la perte d'Adam, son plan bancal pour entraîner Lucifer dans la cage, Dean qui lui répétait que tout irait bien. Il survola le reste rapidement, sentant que c'était probablement le plus douloureux de tout.

Gabriel retira sa main et Sam lui lança un regard noir. Cela dit il était plutôt content que l'archange ne lui ait pas demandé de tout lui raconter, c'était bien au dessus de ses forces.

– Bon Sammy, excuse-moi de te dire ça mais tu ressembles à un vase cassé et réparé à la va-vite. C'est assez moche.

– Dis-moi un truc que je ne sais pas, répliqua Sam.

– Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que tout ce qui va de travers dans ta vie ou celle des autres est de ta faute.

Sam secoua la tête. C'était de sa faute, point.

– Je peux ériger un mur pour empêcher Lucifer de te faire du mal, proposa Gabriel.

– En échange de quoi ? questionna Sam certain que Gabriel ne faisait jamais rien sans contrepartie.

– Rien du tout.

– En quoi mon sort t'importe ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il s'en fichait mais qu'il ne fallait pas poser de question. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux tandis que, derrière l'archange, Lucifer lisait le journal en baillant ostensiblement.

– Je n'aime pas tellement la façon dont tu te crois responsable de tout, c'est très narcissique et très bête, répondit abruptement Gabriel, et puis tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu ne mérites pas ça.

– Oh pitié, râla Lucifer, on va tomber dans le mélodrame ! Gabriel a toujours été terriblement sentimental.

Sam lui lança un regard noir.

– La ferme !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Gabriel.

– Ça vire trop mélodrame pour lui, il dit que tu es trop sentimental.

– Je l'emmerde, répliqua posément Gabriel.

Lucifer balança une insulte dans une langue inconnu, très probablement de l'énochien.

– Bon tu le veux ce mur oui ou non ?

Sam hocha la tête. Gabriel s'approcha et posa ses deux mains sur les tempes de l'humain et ferma les yeux. Sam sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur battre à tout rompre, un mélange de peur, de panique et de douleur l'envahissait à mesure que Gabriel réveillait les souvenirs pour les enfouir derrière une protection. Petit à petit, Lucifer se flouta jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Il eut cependant le temps de lancer un « A bientôt ! » à Sam avant de s'effacer de son esprit.

– Tu le vois encore ? demanda Gabriel.

– On dirait bien que non, merci Gabriel, murmura t-il.

Cela dit il restait méfiant, il faisait confiance à Gabriel mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il faisait une fois de plus une confiance aveugle à une créature surnaturelle qui pouvait tout à fait lui faire un coup de travers. Encore.

– Tu sais que je suis encore dans ta tête ? questionna Gabriel.

Merde.

– Désolé, marmonna Sam.

– Fais moi un peu confiance, râla t-il, je n'ai aucune raison de te faire un coup bas tu sais.

– Ruby disait la même chose.

– Tu me compares à un démon ? Sincèrement ?

– Démon ou ange, pour le moment il n'y en a pas un qui rattrape l'autre, marmonna le chasseur.

Gabriel prit un superbe air outré, un peu trop poussé pour être honnête.

– Fais gaffe Sammy où je ferais en sorte d'être 24 heures sur 24 dans ta tête. Tout le temps. A chaque minutes. A chaque micro-seconde ta vie. Tu vas vite regretter Lucifer crois-moi.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et laissa un petit sourire se peindre sur son visage.

– Fais un peu confiance à mon altruisme et ma générosité naturelle. J'ai déjà aidé un grand nombre d'humain tu sais, contrairement à mes frères.

– Tu es sérieux ?

– Oui, parfois je tue les ordures qui le méritent et parfois j'aide les humains qui le méritent aussi.

– Tu les choisis comment ?

– Au pifomètre, en général je tombe sur eux sans le faire exprès. Il faut dire aussi que j'ai tendance à m'ennuyer bien vite.

– Je n'aurais jamais cru, avoua Sam.

– Pourtant je suis celui qui aide et aime le plus les humains, dit Gabriel en haussant les épaules.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce que l'archange attrape un paquet de bonbons à la menthe de sa poche.

– Par contre Sammy ce que j'ai érigé dans ton esprit ne sera pas aussi puissant que celui de la Mort, il se brisera avant.

– C'est déjà beaucoup.

– Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand tu reverras ce cher Lucifer et je reviendrais te réparer.

Sam hocha la tête et fixa le mur où se trouvait le Diable quelques minutes plus tôt. Gabriel lui offrait une petite chance de retrouver le sommeil et la paix même si ça faisait bien longtemps que Sam avait fait une croix dessus.

* * *

– C'est un démon, lança Dean à peine la porte du motel passé.

Sam sursauta et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tout en se relevant. Il venait de faire une – longue – sieste et soupçonna Gabriel d'avoir fait en sorte qu'il puisse enfin trouver un sommeil réparateur.

– Debout marmotte, dit Dean en lui lançant un oreiller dessus, on est allé parler à la jeune femme qui les a tué.

– Elle a dit quoi ? marmonna Sam en tentant d'aplatir un épi qui s'était formé à l'arrière de son crâne.

– Que quelque chose l'avait possédé, répondit Dean, elle a sentit une odeur de souffre puis un démon est arrivé pour se balader dans ses chaussettes. Elle se souvient avoir tué les deux hommes mais elle affirme que ce n'était pas elle et que le démon s'amusait beaucoup.

– Reste à savoir où il est parti, intervint Castiel.

– Elle ne vous la pas dit ?

– On a du partir rapidement parce que Castiel s'était mit en tête de convaincre un des infirmiers qu'il était un ange du Seigneur, répliqua Dean en lançant un regard noir à Castiel qui regardait en l'air avec la tête de celui qui continue de croire qu'il avait raison.

– Si le démon est toujours là on finira bien par le trouver, affirma Sam, sauf s'il fait comme la dernière fois et se contente de tuer avant de disparaître pour une quarantaine d'années.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment tandis qu'au dehors les gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber.

Le lendemain matin Dean se leva avec un léger mal de tête. Les cheveux ébouriffés et à moitié débraillé, il se leva pour se préparer un bon café bien serré. Ne trouvant pas de tasse propre, il prit celle de la veille, de toute manière c'était la sienne alors bon.

En se retournant, le café lui brûlant la gorge, il vit Castiel assit devant la table et observant sa cravate défaite comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé.

– Cas' ?

Castiel releva ses grands yeux bleus sur lui.

– J'ai défais ma cravate, expliqua t-il.

– Ah, marmonna Dean qui ne voyait pas quoi répondre d'autre.

– Je ne sais pas la refaire.

Dean étouffa un rire et s'approcha de son ange. Enfin pas _son_ ange évidemment. Dean nota mentalement d'arrêter de penser à Castiel avec les termes « _mon ange _», il n'était pas un petit chien.

Il attrapa la cravate, la mit autour du coup de l'ange et la noua avec application.

Castiel observait ses gestes avec intensité comme si c'était présentement la chose la plus importante à savoir.

Sam entra dans la cuisine en se cognant à la porte, les yeux encore à moitié fermé. Il marmonna une insulte à la porte et regarda son frère qui était _vraiment_ très près de Castiel.

– Qu'est-ce tu fais ? maugréa t-il en se servant du café.

– J'apprends à Castiel à nouer sa cravate.

L'intéressé fit un grand sourire, visiblement il était très content. Sam étouffa un rire, voir Castiel sourire était assez perturbant, lui qui avait continuellement la même expression plaquée sur le visage.

Une heure et une cravate plus tard, ils captèrent un appel de la police signalant deux autres meurtres à l'hôpital psychiatrique de la ville, Il s'agissait de la meurtrière présumée, que Dean et Castiel avaient interrogé la veille, et d'un des infirmiers qui s'occupait d'elle. Sam farfouilla dans leurs affaires pour dénicher trois badges du F.B.I. et ils partirent rapidement sur les lieux du crime. La jeune femme avait été égorgé, s'était vraisemblablement débattue et avait parcouru quelques mètres avant de s'effondrer dans le couloir. En témoignaient les longues traces de sang qui retapissaient une partie du mur.

L'infirmier, quant à lui, avait été poignardé à mort avec le couteau qui avait servie à égorger la pauvre jeune femme.

– Il y a un meurtrier dans la nature ! s'exclama le directeur de l'hôpital d'un air implacable.

Sam s'approcha de la jeune femme et examina sa plaie béante et les litre de sang qu'elle avait versé par terre. C'était plus que barbare comme façon de tuer.

– Sammy, soupira Dean en s'approchant de son frère, une grimace plaquée sur le visage.

– Hum ?

– Regarde !

Dean déplia sa main et laissa tomber une dizaines de petits papiers colorés aux pieds de son frère. Des papiers de bonbons. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que ça signifiait quand ils retrouvaient des emballages de sucreries sur une scène de crime.

– Gabriel, marmonna Sam.

– Oui ?

Ils sursautèrent violemment quand l'archange se matérialisa entre eux deux, un air ravie sur le visage.

– Putain annonce-toi dans tu arrives, râla Dean.

– Tu veux des trompettes et des cotillons ? C'est faisable. Pas tellement discret mais faisable, concéda Gabriel.

– Pourquoi tu as tué cette femme ?

– Ah non moi j'ai tué l'infirmier, pas cette pauvre femme, se défendit l'archange.

– Et pourquoi donc ? répéta Dean.

– Outre le fait qu'il frappait certains malades et trafiquaient les médicaments, il était possédé par un démon depuis peu. Il a apprit que vous étiez à sa recherche, du coup il a voulu éliminer la seule personne qui pouvait vous aider. Manque de bol pour lui, j'étais dans le coin.

– C'est le démon qui a poussé le gosse à assassiner sa famille dans les années 70 ?

– Celui-là même, confirma Gabriel. Ne me remerciez pas c'est tout naturel.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et parti chercher Castiel. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant Gabriel mais grâce à lui, ils venaient de gagner une soirée de libre et avaient sans doute économisé plusieurs points de suture. Quelque part il lui était _un peu_ reconnaissant.

Sam emboîta le pas à son frère, Gabriel se plaçant à ses côté tout en mangeant un caramel.

– Merci de ton aide.

– Mais de rien Sammy, j'étais dans le coin.

– Il va falloir te faire à cette vie de chasseur, tu vas perdre, ajouta Sam avec un sourire.

– Tu plaisantes ? Aujourd'hui Dean lui a noué sa cravate, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait trifouiller demain...

– STOP ! coupa Sam. Trop de détails là...

Devant eux, Dean était dans une discussion très animée avec Castiel qui l'écoutait comme s'il était devenu le nouveau prophète.

– Tiens tu veux voir un truc drôle ?

Avant que Sam n'ait pu répondre, Gabriel claqua des doigts et Dean se retrouva propulsé dans les bras de Castiel.

– Tu triches !

– Pas du tout ! Tu n'as jamais précisé que je n'avais pas le droit de les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rétorqua Gabriel.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit Dean, rouge comme un homard cuit, se remettre sur ses pieds avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

* * *

_Et voilà :)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, je réponds à chaque fois ! _

_A vendredi prochain pour la suite !_


	4. Avril

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour ce retard mais je suis partie en vacances et là je prépare ma rentrée. Je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me stresser avec des délais pour poster, je posterais quand ma bêta m'aura renvoyer le chapitre et voilà :) Bon vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop entre deux chapitres rassurez-vous ^^ Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mise en favori, alerte etc. ça me fait très très plaisir, je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à tout le monde mais je le ferais la prochaine fois !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 04 - Avril**

En ce début du mois d'avril, Sam et Dean avaient décidé de s'accorder quelques jours de repos et étaient venus se reposer chez leur vieil ami Bobby. Une pause qui était vraiment la bienvenue dans leur vie mouvementée. Une dizaine de jour sans vampire à décapiter, sans fantôme à saler, sans plaie ouverte à recoudre, ni séjour à l'hôpital, des petites vacances en somme.

Sans compter qu'il était très agréable de vivre et dormir dans une maison qu'ils pouvaient à peu près qualifier comme étant la leur. C'était donc une très bonne soirée qui débutait en ce premier avril. Cela dit Sam était bien placé pour savoir qu'en général quand tout va bien, le sort fera en sorte qu'une tuile lui tombe sur la tête avant la fin de la journée. A croire qu'il était condamné à avoir la poisse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, qui ne seraient pas bien long eux non plus.

Il chassa ces sombres pensées de sa tête et monta se laver à l'étage tandis que Dean et Bobby préparaient le dîner. Sam resta un long moment sous la douche, l'eau chaude détendant sa peau, ses muscles et ses nerfs. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction et augmenta encore un peu la température de l'eau. Il appréciait particulièrement d'avoir quelques jours sans rien faire, quelques jours pendant lesquels il ne serait plus Sam le chasseur mais juste Sam. Il se demanda si Gabriel viendrait le voir, il espérait que oui mais jamais il ne l'avouerait. Ça non. Jamais. Même sous la torture. C'était agréable d'avoir un ami à qui parler. Certes il ne savait pas s'il pouvait qualifier l'archange d'ami, qui avait sans doute une toute autre conception de l'amitié que lui, mais sa présence était rassurante et amusante. Sans compter que parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Dean ou Castiel, voire Bobby, ce n'était pas du luxe.

Sam se rendit également compte que, jusqu'à maintenant, Gabriel était la seule personne dont il était relativement proche et qui ne l'avait pas encore traité d'abomination. Néanmoins il songea avec amertume qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise, il savait très bien s'auto-flageller tout seul et il estimait le mériter amplement. D'ailleurs il le pensait peut-être lui aussi, les pensées de l'archange étaient un mystère et Sam n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'appréciait réellement.

Il coupa l'eau, sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa dans une des serviettes rêches de Bobby. Se mettre à cogiter avec ardeur était le gros inconvénient des journées de repos. Quand il chassait ou passait son temps à réfléchir sur une éventuelle chasse, il pouvait laisser ses sombres pensées de côté et se permettre de songer à autre chose. Là elles le rattrapaient plus vite que Dean quand on rayait l'Impala.

C'est donc en cette soirée du dimanche premier avril que le Destin décida de recommencer à être pénible. Vers neuf heures du soir, soit deux minutes et quinze secondes après que Sam soit sortie de la douche, un énorme orage éclata, suivit d'une pluie torrentielle et de grêlons. Les plombs sautèrent dans la foulée, plongeant toute la maison dans le noir le plus total. Le chasseur entendit alors son frère sortir en trombe de la maison pour mettre « son bébé » à l'abri.

– Sam tu peux aller t'occuper du disjoncteur ? cria Bobby depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Sam attrapa ses vêtements à tâtons, s'habilla et sortie de la salle de bain en tentant de ne pas tomber et se casser quelque chose par la même occasion.

Armée d'une lampe de poche, il descendit à la cave pour remettre les fusibles d'aplombs histoire d'avoir au moins de la lumière. Et internet. Pour être tout à fait honnête Sam se battait avec les fusibles du disjoncteur, plus qu'il ne tentait de les réparer. Dans le noir, une lampe torche dans la bouche, perché sur un escabeau, il tentait de démêler le schmilblick sans se faire électrocuter. Il souleva un mouton de poussière qui le fit éternuer compulsivement plusieurs fois, laissant tomber la lampe torche par la même occasion. Celle-ci roula sous un vieux meuble rongé par les mites avec un bruit sinistre. Sam soupira, descendit de son escabeau et se baissa à quatre pattes à la recherche de la fugitive. Il la retrouva, se cogna la tête en se relevant et grommela deux ou trois insultes bien senties à la commode. En plus il était pratiquement sûr qu'une araignée venait de se loger dans ses cheveux.

– Tu parles aux meubles ? C'est original, fit remarquer Gabriel en apparaissant brusquement dans la cave.

Sam l'éclaira à l'aide de la lampe et chassa la poussière qui le recouvrait. Il fallait vraiment que Bobby fasse le ménage ici.

– Ce couillon d'orage a fait sauter l'électricité, marmonna Sam.

– C'est ce que je vois. Tu as une araignée dans les cheveux Sammy, fit remarquer Gabriel.

Il s'approcha et saisit délicatement l'intruse dans sa main.

– C'est amusant les humains appelle cette espèce là une faucheuse, dit Gabriel.

C'était effectivement une araignée au corps et aux pattes plus fine que du fil de pêche. L'archange la déposa sur vieux carton poussiéreux et elle se dépêcha de courir se cacher.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna Sam.

Il était heureux de le revoir même si jamais ô grand jamais il ne lui dirait.

– Je viens te rendre visite, voir comment tu vas et tout et tout.

L'avantage avec Gabriel c'est que quand il tentait d'incarner l'innocence, on comprenait qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

– A tout hasard Gabriel... commença Sam.

– Oui ?

– Cet orage qui n'était absolument pas prévu par la météo... poursuivit-il.

– La météo se trompe tout le temps, coupa t-il avec un air mélodramatique.

– ...ce n'est pas toi qui l'a provoqué n'est-ce pas ?

– Tout dépend ce que tu entends par « provoquer », répondit-il simplement en sortant une barre chocolatée de sa poche.

– Merci vraiment, à cause de toi on n'a plus d'électricité je te signale !

– Je sais Sammy mais vois le bon côté des choses ! s'exclama l'archange la bouche pleine de chocolat.

– Qui est ?

– Qui est que dans le noir Dean et Castiel peuvent faire des tas de choses !

– Premièrement tu triches et deuxièmement Castiel n'est pas là, soupira Sam en délogeant une deuxième araignée de ses cheveux.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

– Et il est où ce crétin ? demanda Gabriel d'un air agacé.

Sam haussa les sourcils.

– Aucune idée, parfois il part et il revient quelques jours plus tard.

Gabriel lui fit un sourire en coin, leva sa main et claqua des doigts. A l'étage un bruit sourd se fit entendre suivit d'un cri.

– Castiel est de retour ! annonça t-il.

Sam ne put retenir un sourire, visiblement quand on est un archange tout est beaucoup plus simple.

– L'électricité maintenant Gabriel, sauf si tu tiens à ce que je meure électrocuté à essayer de réparer tes bêtises.

Gabriel porta une main à son cœur et prit l'air extrêmement choqué de celui qu'on accuse à tort.

– Je refuse de perdre quelqu'un d'aussi précieux que toi Sammy !

– C'est Sam, corrigea le chasseur.

– Je t'appelle comme je veux Sammy, rétorqua Gabriel, en plus, plus tu me contrediras et plus j'en aurais envie.

– Sam ? cria Bobby depuis l'étage. Le courant c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Sam regarda Gabriel qui leva les yeux au ciel et claqua des doigts.

– Et la lumière fut ! clama t-il avec un sourire en coin.

– Très amusant, grommela Sam en souriant quand même, mais arrêtes de tricher !

– Ça c'est impossible Sammy tu le sais bien, répondit l'archange avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Les jours suivants Sam put constater que Gabriel trichait de façon quasi pathologique. Castiel était incapable d'expliquer qui l'avait ramené subitement auprès d'eux mais décida de rester « _au cas où_ ». C'est ainsi que l'ange se retrouva étrangement coincé dans la salle de bain avec Dean et dans l'incapacité de se téléporter ailleurs. Un peu plus tard, pendant le repas, Dean renversa toute la sauce de la viande sur le pantalon de Castiel, pile à un endroit très stratégique. C'est ainsi que le chasseur se retrouva à éponger la sauce avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit et de déclarer, plus rouge qu'une tomate, que l'ange n'avait qu'à se démerder tout seul et que quelque chose l'avait poussé.

Non vraiment Gabriel était très en forme.

– C'est quoi ces conneries ? finit par déclarer Bobby après que Dean se soit retrouvé enfermé dans le placard de 5m² avec Castiel.

– Si seulement je le savais, râla le chasseur.

– Et l'autre nouille il n'a plus ses pouvoirs ou quoi ?

– Je... J'ai mes pouvoirs mais pour une raison que j'ignore il y a des moments où ils ne fonctionnent plus, avoua Castiel, une créature surnaturelle doit être à l'origine de tout cela. Il faut enquêter.

– Hum, commença Sam, c'est Gabriel.

– Ça explique tout, déclara Castiel comme si effectivement ça expliquait tout.

– Comment ça c'est Gabriel ? questionna Dean. Et tu en sais quoi d'abord ?

– Il vient me voir parfois, avoua Sam.

– Il vient te voir parfois, répéta Dean. Et c'est tout ?

– On ne fait que parler, rétorqua son frère en haussant les épaules.

Surtout ne pas mentionner leur pacte. Surtout ne pas _penser_ à leur pacte.

– Donc Gabriel vient ici pour parler ? T'es son psy un truc du genre ? demanda Bobby.

– Mais non ! répliqua Sam. Il se sent peut-être seul, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi il me dit pas tout !

– Et pourquoi il ferait ça ? Je suis son frère et il m'aime ! clama Castiel avec conviction.

– Parce qu'il aime faire chier son monde c'est tout, grogna Dean.

* * *

– Je me sens seul hein ?

Gabriel apparu brusquement sur le lit de Sam avec un air mi-vexé, mi-blessé. Finalement le chasseur songea qu'il avait peut-être visé un peu trop juste en lançant ça. Après tout il savait que les anciens amis païens de Gabriel lui avait tourné le dos, mais il ne savait pas dans quelle mesure il était seul.

– Oh ça va il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose, rétorqua Sam.

Gabriel lui lança un regard noir.

– Quoi tu te sens seul ?

– Je te rappelle que tous ceux avec qui je traînais me prennent désormais pour un traître ou pas ?

– Tu as essayé de leur sauver la vie pourtant, rétorqua Sam en sentant la culpabilité revenir au grand galop.

– Sachant que la plupart ont terminé en pâté à cause de Lucifer et que malheureusement pour moi Lucifer est mon frère, le calcul est vite fait.

– Je suis désolé.

Sam songea qu'il devrait compter le nombre de fois où il s'excuse auprès de gens qu'il apprécie, ça commençait à devenir affolant.

– Mais arrêtes de t'excuser, tu ne pas te flageller jusqu'à la fin de ta vie si ?

Sam lui lança un regard plutôt éloquent qui les fit rire tous les deux.

– Tu es totalement maso mon pauvre ami, dis-toi que j'avais les moyens de changer ça et que je ne l'ai pas fais. Point final.

Sam resta silencieux un moment. Il savait que culpabiliser sans arrêt pour des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas changer était stupide mais ce n'était pas comme s'il arrivait à contrôler ça.

– Tu ne comptes pas arrêter de tricher alors ? soupira Sam.

– Certainement pas, déjà parce que c'est amusant et ensuite parce que sinon dans deux ou trois siècles on y sera encore vu leurs jugeotes.

– Dean sera mort dans deux ou trois siècles, fit remarquer Sam.

– Et ça sera plutôt embêtant, ajouta Gabriel, raison de plus pour que je m'en mêle.

– Moi je ne peux pas tricher comme ça, c'est tout sauf équitable !

– Pas mon problème, fallait être un ange.

Sam se pinça l'arrête du nez et invoqua Sainte Patience si elle existait. Soudain un grondement se fit entendre, signe qu'un orage approchait lentement. Ou que Gabriel s'amusait, au choix.

– Gabriel ça suffit !

– Hey ce n'est pas moi cette fois, laisse Dame Nature faire ce qu'elle veut, répliqua Gabriel.

* * *

Dean, Sam et Bobby étaient à peu près sûr d'une chose : quand tout va bien, le sort fait invariablement en sorte de venir gâcher ça avec application. Ce fut effectivement le cas cinq jours après leurs arrivées chez Bobby.

Un matin, Dean regardait les informations à la télévision, l'air à moitié endormie, une tasse de café vide à côté de lui. Le journal local parla rapidement d'une créature « terrifiante » qui terrorisait la population d'une petite ville à environ 100km d'ici. Castiel releva la tête du livre qu'il lisait tandis que Dean sursauta.

– Sam ? cria t-il. Viens vite !

Sam arriva, Bobby sur ses talons, la cafetière à la main ce qui était une excellente chose. La créature avait été photographié une fois, dévoilant une silhouette extrêmement floue mais assez précise pour faire peur à la population lambda. Elle mesurait environ deux mètres de haut, était pourvue de gigantesques ailes noires accrochées à un corps tout aussi noir. Mais le plus effrayant était ses deux yeux rouges qui fixait l'appareil photo avec intensité.

– Un Mothman, annonça Castiel.

– Un quoi ?

– Un Mothman, répéta Bobby, je le connais aussi et si c'est vraiment ça c'est très mauvais signe.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il apparaît la veille de grande catastrophe, annonça Castiel, de la même façon que les Faucheuses.

Bobby se dirigea soudainement vers sa bibliothèque et saisit un livre poussiéreux. Il tourna plusieurs pages avant de trouver ce qu'il recherchait.

– Voilà le Mothman est apparu pour la première fois en 1967 et depuis plusieurs personnes dans le monde l'ont vu avant les grandes catastrophes.

Bobby leur montra une vieille photo du pont de Brooklyn où on pouvait voir une vague silhouette comme celle vu au journal télévisé.

– Par exemple, poursuivit Bobby, des habitants de Mexico ont affirmé avoir vu le Mothman quelques jours avant l'immense tremblement de terre de 1985 qui provoqua environ 10 000 morts.

Bobby leur fit passer une autre photo des dégâts de la ville et Dean en profita pour se resservir un demi-litre de café.

– Certains l'ont également vu en 1986 quelques jours avant l'explosion du réacteur nucléaire de Tchernobyl qui a fait plus de 25 000 morts ou encore quelques minutes après l'attentat de New-York en 2001.

– Ça serait quoi une espèce d'ange de la mort ? questionna Dean.

– Il ne ressemble pas spécialement à un ange, fit remarquer Sam.

– Ce n'est pas un ange, rétorqua Castiel, bien que certains d'entre nous le crois.

– C'est peut-être lui qui provoque ces catastrophes, suggéra son frère.

– Je ne pense pas, murmura Castiel, il n'agit pas en général. Je vais enquêter sur place.

Avant que quiconque ait pu prononcer un seul mot il disparut en un bruissement d'ailes.

– Ou alors c'est une façon d'avertir la population ? Proposa Sam en fixant l'endroit où se trouvait Castiel quelques secondes auparavant.

– Il semble être attiré par les catastrophes majeures comme les Faucheuses, fit remarquer Bobby, elles se réunissent aussi dans ces moments là.

– Ou alors c'est Gabriel, marmonna Dean.

– Hein ?

– Tu sais ton nouveau meilleur ami, railla Dean.

Sam leva si haut les yeux au ciel que ses sourcils disparurent sous sa frange de cheveux.

– Pourquoi il ferait ça ? questionna t-il. Ce n'est pas tellement son genre.

– Pour faire chier son monde Sam !

Soudain Dean, dans l'idée d'appuyer sa théorie, se mit à brailler dans toute la pièce.

– Gabriel ? GABRIEL ?

Bobby lui lança un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-étonné et scruta le plafond comme si Gabriel s'y cachait.

– Dean, soupira Sam.

– Non non attend il va venir ! Gabriel ! Gab...

– Oh mais c'est fini oui ! Coupa Gabriel furieux en apparaissant derrière lui.

Il avait légèrement bronzé ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux dorés, tenait un cocktail garni d'une petite ombrelle à la main et semblait passablement contrarié.

– Tu parasites mes ondes petit con, poursuivit-il en touillant son coktail.

– C'est quoi ça ? répliqua t-il en lui collant le livre de Bobby sous le nez.

– Un livre, répondit tranquillement l'archange, si c'est pour ça que tu as braillé mon nom tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir un dictionnaire.

– Le Mothman intervint Bobby, est-ce que c'est toi ?

– Non je suis un ange pas le Mothman, rétorqua Gabriel.

– Il est apparu à une centaine de kilomètre d'ici et on se demandait si c'était toi, expliqua tranquillement Sam.

– Non, confirma Gabriel, ce n'est pas moi. Et au cas où vous ne semblez pas remarquer je reviens des Bahamas.

– Donc... une catastrophe va se produire dans cette ville d'ici quelques jours ?

– Vous me prenez pour qui ? Un informateur, un truc du genre ?

Sam lui lança un regard désolé et Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel. Il posa son verre sur la table et saisi le journal où le Mothman faisait la une.

– Bon, commença t-il, c'est pas bon signe.

– Sans rire, railla Bobby, tu as d'autres évidences à nous balancer ?

– Le Mothman apparaît parfois avec les Faucheuses, annonça Gabriel, il y a pas mal de légende qui circulent sur lui. Certains disent que c'est un ange de la mort qui aurait mal tourné et aurait fini euh... comme ça, d'autres disent que c'est une gargouilles. Michael pensait que c'était le toutou de la Mort vous voyez.

– Et toi tu en penses quoi ?

– J'en penses que je m'en fiche, dit tranquillement l'archange.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement ? demanda Sam.

– Non, je sais seulement qu'il suit les Faucheuses lorsqu'elles se déplacent en grand nombre et qu'il semble plus ou moins vouloir avertir les humains de catastrophes. Cela dit personne n'a réussit à lui parler ou à communiquer d'une quelconque manière donc c'est assez difficile de savoir le pourquoi du comment.

– Il faut faire évacuer la ville, annonça Dean.

– Et sinon Castiel est parti cueillir des champignons ? demanda Gabriel. Il est où ?

– C'est pas la saison, marmonna machinalement Bobby.

– Il est parti enquêter en ville, répondit Dean.

– Il aurait pu attendre quelques minutes, ça m'aurait évité d'être dérangé en pleine sieste au bord de la mer, râla Gabriel.

– Tu plaisantes, j'étais sûr que c'était un de tes sales coups, rétorqua Dean.

– C'est vrai que c'est drôlement mon genre, ironisa l'archange.

Sam devait bien admettre que ce n'était effectivement pas la façon de faire de Gabriel. Cela dit leur problème restait le même, il fallait évacuer la ville et tous ses habitants avant la catastrophe.

– Comment va t-on évacuer la ville ? Je me vois mal me pointer là-bas et expliquer qu'une bestiole nous a indiqué qu'il y aura peut-être ou peut-être pas une catastrophe, lança Dean.

– Et lui là il ne peut pas nous aider ? demanda Bobby en désignant Gabriel.

L'archange, peu habitué à ce qu'on le désigne de cette façon, haussa un sourcil.

– « Lui là » n'en a pas très envie, répliqua Gabriel un poil vexé quand même.

Il disparut alors en claquant des doigts. Dean soupira et jeta un regard noir à Bobby qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Sam téléphona au maire de la ville qui insista un long moment pour savoir d'où il tenait ses informations, il finit même par lui demander avec le plus grand sérieux s'il était un terroriste. Finalement il lui raccrocha au nez et Sam se retrouva à regarder le combiné avec un air fatigué. Castiel revint une heure plus tard, l'air soucieux et la cravate de travers.

– Il y a effectivement un grand nombre de faucheuse réunis là-bas, annonça t-il, je n'ai pas vu le Mothman mais il est probable qu'il ne reste que quelques minutes avant de repartir.

– Donc il y aura bien une catastrophe ? demanda Dean.

– A priori oui, approuva l'ange, les Faucheuses ne se réunissent jamais sans raison.

Sam lui expliqua que Dean avait appelé Gabriel mais qu'il était reparti rapidement après leur avoir assuré que ce n'était pas lui.

– Gabriel ne fait pas ce genre de chose, rétorqua Castiel les sourcils froncés, et il ne nous aidera plus si vous l'accusez à tort de chose comme celle-ci.

Il semblait passablement agacé qu'on accuse sa famille. Néanmoins Castiel avait tort et ils en eurent la preuve le soir-même à vingt heures précises. Bobby alluma machinalement la télévision et chercha la chaîne locale dans le but d'avoir un peu plus d'informations ou du moins un début de piste sur la façon de sauver le plus de gens possible. C'est alors qu'une chose très étrange apparut sur la télévision.

– Euh les gars venez-voir, soit j'ai la berlue, soit Gabriel passe à la télé, annonça calmement le vieux chasseur en prenant un verre de whisky.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Dean.

Ils se serrèrent tous sur le canapé et scrutèrent la télévision pour constater que effectivement Gabriel passait à la télé. La présentatrice s'extasia pendant près de quinze minutes sur la façon dont ce «_ très très courageux _» jeune homme venait de sauver la ville en détectant un poison qui venait de se déverser dans les eaux de la ville. Poison provenant directement d'une usine chimique un peu en retrait de la ville.

– Il aurait pu y avoir des centaines de morts ! conclu la présentatrice visiblement sous le charme de Gabriel qui fit un clin d'œil à la caméra.

Le programme passa à la météo locale des jours prochains – pluvieuse avec des risques d'orage – tandis que Dean, Sam, Bobby et Castiel fixaient l'écran avec stupéfaction.

– Le petit con... commença Dean.

– Je rêve où il vient de sauver cette ville à notre place ? poursuivit Bobby. C'est plutôt nous qui devrions passer à la télé oui !

– Il a sauvé plus d'humain que nous n'aurions pu le faire, intervint Castiel, je vais sur place.

Il disparut avant même d'avoir reprit son souffle et Dean fixa bêtement la place vide à côté de lui. Non vraiment il détestait quand Castiel faisait ça.

– Bon, finit par dire Bobby, je vais préparer le repas.

Sam songea que c'était effectivement la chose la plus censé à faire. Il sourit en pensant à Gabriel qui ne les avait, malgré tout, pas laissé tomber. L'archange se souciait beaucoup plus des humains qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

– Je vais me chercher une bière, annonça Dean avant de se lever.

Sam s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Un léger bruissement d'aile lui indiqua que Castiel était revenu, il ouvrit alors les yeux pour découvrir que ce n'était pas Castiel mais Gabriel. Gabriel qui se tenait à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage et le fixait de ses grands yeux dorés. Sam sursauta et s'éloigna de plusieurs centimètres.

– Non mais ça va pas bien, râla t-il.

– Un merci suffisait, répliqua l'archange en prenant une moue boudeuse.

– On aurait dit Castiel, grommela le chasseur, et merci.

– De rien, maugréa Gabriel, et comment ça on aurait dit Castiel ?

– C'est sa grande spécialité de regarder les gens dormir. En général c'est Dean.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil.

– Il regarde Dean dormir, il n'a rien d'autre à faire ?

– Il faut croire que non, répondit Sam.

– Il est vraiment frappé celui-là, conclu Gabriel en souriant, ou amoureux.

Sam se mit à rire et éteignit la télévision.

– Hey attends je voulais savoir le programme de ce soir, râla l'archange.

– Je croyais que tu étais aux Baléares.

– Aux Bahamas Sammy, rectifia t-il, et quitte à être revenu dans ce bel et pluvieux endroit autant regarder un truc chouette à la télé.

– Tu as pris des couleurs, ça te va bien, ça fait ressortir tes yeux, dit Sammy en lui passant la télécommande.

Il se sentit soudain très stupide d'avoir dit ça, quelle importance que ça fasse ressortir ses yeux même si c'était le cas ?

– Pardon ?

– Tu as bronzé, expliqua Sam.

Gabriel regarda ses bras et haussa un sourcil.

– Ah tiens je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, marmonna t-il.

– Merci beaucoup, on n'aurait pas réussit à sauver toute la ville, dit Sam un peu abruptement.

– Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je suis intervenu, répondit Gabriel, mais il faut aussi que vous compreniez que parfois on ne peut et on ne doit pas sauver des gens. Leur heure est arrivée et c'est tout. D'ailleurs dans le lot que j'ai sauvé il y en a probablement qui vont rapidement mourir parce qu'ils sont raté le coche, tu vois ?

Sam hocha la tête. Il savait que parfois ils avaient un peu trop tendance à vouloir sauver tout le monde mais rester assit sans rien faire tandis qu'une ville se faisait décimer était au dessus de leur force.

– Désolé pour tout à l'heure, poursuivit Sam, Dean était persuadé que c'était toi et Bobby n'est pas très subtil.

– Je ne t'en veux pas, souffla Gabriel, c'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle de cette façon. Le minimum c'est de dire « bonjour » et « merci » et de ne pas hurler.

– Je ferais ça la prochaine fois, lui promit Sam.

– Ou alors tu m'envoie un sms ça marche bien et évite de me percer un tympan.

Sam haussa un sourcil.

– Tu as un portable ? Cela dit même Castiel en a un.

– Vous lui en avez donné un ?

– Oui après qu'il ait gravé tout un tas de symbole sur nos os il fallait bien qu'on puisse se retrouver alors on lui a montré ça.

– Et il arrive à s'en servir ? demanda Gabriel amusé.

– Tombe sur sa messagerie et tu verras, c'est plutôt drôle.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Des effluves délicieuses s'échappaient de la cuisine accompagné d'une discussion assez vive et d'éclats de rire. Soudain Sam se sentit envahit par un sentiment de paix, comme quoi le bonheur est fait de petites choses comme ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

– Vous prenez bien soin de Castiel d'accord ? dit Gabriel à voix basse. Je veux dire, il est accroché à Dean comme une moule à son rocher et je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu.

Sam hocha la tête. Castiel était leur ami, un membre à part entière de leur famille et ils tenaient tous beaucoup à lui.

– Je veille quand même sur lui de loin mais je ne peux pas être sur son dos tout le temps non plus, se confia Gabriel.

– Ce n'est pas un bébé en plus, sourit Sam, il nous répète tous les quatre matins que c'est un soldat de Dieu patati patata.

Gabriel se mit à rire.

– C'est Castiel, il était tellement fier de devenir un soldat, murmura t-il un peu amer.

– Tu n'as pas l'air franchement emballé, nota Sam.

– J'ai toujours pensé qu'il valait mieux que ça, rétorqua Gabriel, n'importe lesquels de mes frères valaient mieux que ça. Devenir un parfait petit toutou méprisant au service de Michel n'a jamais été dans mes ambitions personnellement. La liberté est addictive, conclu t-il, en venant sur Terre je ne me doutais pas d'à quel point je me sentirais bien ici.

Son regard se perdit dans le vague et il soupira. Sam se leva, alla chercher deux bières dans le frigo et revint s'installer à ses côtés dans le canapé. Il en donna une à Gabriel et trinqua.

– A la liberté ! déclara le chasseur.

– Et à nos frères ! renchérit Gabriel.

* * *

_Et voilà, à bientôt pour la suite :)_  
_Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?_


	5. Mai

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, mise en favoris/alerte etc. Vous êtes adorables :)

Voilà la suite, j'ai été un peu longue à l'écrire mais j'ai repris mon petit boulot en plus de la fac donc je suis un peu prise mais je vais m'organiser !

Merci à **Chaimette** pour sa relecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 05 - Mai**

– Joyeux anniversaire Sammy ! clama Dean en lançant une poignée de confettis sur la tête de son frère.

Dean savait que c'était une bonne idée de les avoir piqué aux enfants qu'il avait vu passer le matin même en bas du motel. Sam regarda les petits bouts de papier tomber dans son café et haussa un sourcil.

– Quoi ? Demanda Dean. Exprime le fond de ta pensée.

– Des confettis Dean ? Des confettis ?

– J'ai racketté des gosses ce matin, répondit tranquillement son frère, mais comme je suis le meilleur frère au monde – Sam haussa un deuxième sourcil et entreprit de repêcher les confettis au fond de sa tasse – je t'ai fais un vrai beau cadeau.

Dean ouvrit son sac et en sortie un paquet d'une certaine taille très maladroitement enveloppé dans un papier cadeau bleu ciel. Sam le prit en souriant. Cette situation lui provoquait un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu, il se souvenait de lui enfant lorsque Dean tentait de lui faire plaisir alors que John était encore par mont et par vaux.

– Merci Dean, murmura Sam.

Il entreprit de défaire le paquet en déchirant l'emballage pour découvrir un superbe laptop flambant neuf.

– Whouah Dean ! s'exclama Sam. Il est superbe ! Et pas bon marché visiblement.

Dean approuva en buvant une longue gorgée de sa bouteille de bière.

– Il remplacera l'ancien, continua Sam avec un sourire d'enfant.

– En parlant de l'ancien... commença Dean.

– Oui ?

– Il probable que quelqu'un ait très malencontreusement renversé de la bière dessus, poursuivit Dean.

– Ah vraiment ? grogna Sam en se retournant vers lui.

– C'est Castiel...

Sam haussa un sourcil, encore un, et Dean soupira.

– Bon d'accord c'est moi et j'en ai profité pour me dire que ça serait une super opportunité de t'offrir le modèle au dessus avec des tas de machins en plus et tout.

– C'est vrai qu'il est... vraiment génial, admit Sam, merci beaucoup Dean !

Sam déballa le laptop flambant neuf et admira son design pendant dix bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que son frère lui demande s'il se sentait bien pour regarder un ordinateur avec un regard aussi pervers.

Ils étaient actuellement à Seattle, dans l'état de Washington, occupé sur une affaire de fantôme. C'était une affaire assez singulière puisque quelque chose semblait hanter un parc d'attraction situé un peu en dehors de la ville. Ils avaient tout d'abord pensé à des fantômes mais après un épluchage minutieux des témoignages des habitants, leurs conclusions se tournaient plutôt vers un Embrouilleur. Bien évidemment Dean n'avait pas manqué d'insulter copieusement Gabriel pour « son taux élevé de connerie ».

– Sammy, commença son frère en revenant de la douche, que dirais-tu d'aller voir ton nouveau meilleur ami pour ton anniversaire ?

– Gabriel n'est pas mon nouveau meilleur ami Dean, répéta Sam pour la cent-quatorzième fois depuis le mois dernier.

La dernière fois qu'il avait appelé Bobby, ce dernier lui avait dit que Dean n'aimait tout simplement pas l'idée que son petit frère puisse apprécier la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. C.Q.F.D. Dean était possessif comme un petit-copain. Secouant vigoureusement la tête à cette idée très bizarre, il ferma son laptop flambant neuf et le rangea soigneusement dans sa boite, elle-même cachée dans son sac sous le lit.

– Au cas où, répondit-il au regard incrédule de Dean.

Le temps était relativement doux avec un bon soleil et quelques nuages pas trop menaçant. Le temps idéal pour se balader dans un parc d'attraction. Ils garèrent l'Impala à l'ombre d'un arbre et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, le tout accompagné d'un flot de visiteur.

– Regarde-moi ça Sammy, marmonna Dean, il y a des mioches partout.

– C'est normal c'est un parc d'attraction, répondit machinalement Sam.

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un grand sourire naître sur ses lèvres. S'il ne mourrait pas, ne finissait pas écrasé par un manège ou étouffé par une barbe à papa, il était fort probable que cet anniversaire soit le plus agréable de sa vie.

– Comment on va le trouver ? demanda Sam une fois à l'intérieur du parc.

– Appelle-le non ? Vu qu'il semble t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, marmonna Dean.

Obéir était un terme un peu fort, Sam n'était pas sûr que Gabriel ait jamais obéit à qui que ce soit depuis sa naissance. Néanmoins il comptait bien profiter un peu de sa journée ici pour s'amuser, si l'Embrouilleur présent ici était réellement Gabriel alors ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

– Hey Sammy, viens-voir il y a une maison hantée !

Ils passèrent devant un toboggan géant pour arriver devant un bâtiment qui avait l'aspect d'un très vieux manoir. La façade était faite de bois sombre, les fenêtres étaient recouvertes de poussières, de toile d'araignée et d'une substance visqueuse rouge censé être du sang. Pas mal pour une attraction, il fallait bien le reconnaître. A l'entrée, un automate en forme de squelette d'un gentilhomme du XVIIIe siècle riait tout seul, ses vêtements pendouillaient tristement sur ses os et Dean lui donna une tape sur la tête lorsqu'ils passèrent devant. Un grand panneaux _« Interdit aux femmes enceintes, cardiaques, ainsi qu'aux enfants de moins de 15 ans »_ était placardé sur la porte d'entrée.

Dean attrapa son frère par le bras et attendit que le reste des visiteurs soient passé devant.

– Tu fais quoi ? l'interrogea Sam.

– Mon cher Sammy, commença Dean, on ne peut décemment pas visiter un parc d'attraction sans amener Castiel avec nous.

Certes. C'était un argument qui valait son pesant de cacahuète, imaginer Castiel découvrir les montagnes russes, les barbes à papa ou encore une maison hantée avait de quoi faire sourire n'importe qui.

– Castiel ? chuchota Dean.

– Je suis là Dean.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Castiel avait le don d'apparaître brusquement et surtout très très près de Dean, là il se débrouilla pour apparaître entre les deux frères. Sam et Dean étant à moins de un mètre l'un de l'autre, autant dire qu'ils se retrouvèrent très vite collé.

– Je m'en vais si tu préfères, marmonna ironiquement Sam à l'ange.

Par instant il avait la sensation d'être juste gênant.

– Non ça ira Sam merci, répondit Castiel très sérieusement.

Tandis que Sam levait les yeux au ciel, Dean expliqua la situation à son ange.

– Mon cher Castiel, nous allons visiter un parc d'attraction !

– Qu'est-ce c'est ? questionna Castiel.

– Un endroit où les humains rassemblent un tas de choses amusantes comme les montagnes russes, les barbes à papa ou bien les maisons hantées.

– Si ces maisons sont hantées il faut les exorciser, annonça calmement l'ange.

– Non c'est pour de faux Castiel, répondit Dean.

– Pourquoi ?

– Les humains aiment se faire peur, maugréa Sam toujours un peu vexé.

Castiel semblait toujours un peu sceptique mais soucieux de faire plaisir à Dean, il ne dit rien. Ils traversèrent un couloir sinistre remplis de squelettes, de toiles d'araignées et d'automates un peu passé de dates, avant d'atterrir dans une pièce circulaire en compagnie d'autres personnes. Les portes se fermèrent, le sol se mit à bouger légèrement et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup.

Soudain les tableaux accrochés aux murs se mirent à bouger dans tous les sens tandis qu'au dessus d'eux, une voix leur promettait mille tourments.

– Dean, chuchota Castiel, je crois qu'ils essayent de nous faire peur.

– C'est le but Castiel, marmonna Dean en guise de réponse.

Tout à coup, un faux pendu tomba du plafond avec un bruit sinistre, faisant hurler un groupe d'adolescent derrière eux.

– Quelle bande de crétin, maugréa Dean en entraînant Castiel vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Ils longèrent un autre couloir avant d'arriver dans une sorte de petit train qui faisait le tour du manoir hanté. Sam, un peu à la traîne derrière le groupe d'adolescent, vit alors son frère monter dans le wagon avec Castiel. Ne pouvant monter que deux par deux maximum, il se résolut à monter seul juste derrière Dean et l'ange.

Le train se mit alors en marche, avançant dans le noir le plus complet. Une obscurité seulement brisée par les automates de squelettes, fantômes et autre monstre. Les rails grinçaient légèrement tandis qu'il cheminait devant diverses scènes pas tellement effrayantes pour lui mais plutôt amusantes. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire une ou deux fois, tout ça avait quelque chose d'enfantin qui lui plaisait bien. Du moins jusqu'au prochain virage.

Il eut en effet le grand déplaisir, l'extrême déplaisir même, de constater d'un espèce de clown s'amusait à terroriser les voyageurs du train fantôme. Un clown à l'allure à moitié décomposé.

– Oh putain, marmonna Sam en le fixant.

Si cet espèce de clown-zombie immonde l'approchait il lui décrocherait une droite pile dans le nez. Et peut-être aussi dans la mâchoire. Il se tortilla sur son siège en espérant que son regard meurtrier suffirait à dissuader le clown de s'approcher de trop près de lui. Apparemment pas puisque cette espèce de monstre attendait à présent que son wagon soit à sa hauteur. Tant pi pour lui ! Sam se tortilla sur son siège et recula le plus loin possible du clown-zombie.

– Ben alors Sammy, on a peur d'un pauvre clown innocent ?

– Putain, jura Sam entre ses dents.

Un jour Gabriel allait le tuer avec ses apparitions. L'archange lui fit un clin d'œil, claqua des doigts et le clown se gratta la tête comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici.

– Je n'ai pas peur, répondit-il, ils sont juste abjects.

Et encore il restait poli.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr, marmonna Gabriel avec un sourire.

– Tu sais qu'on est là à cause de toi ? demanda Sam en chassant une fausse toile d'arraignée qui s'était prise dans ses cheveux.

– Je m'en suis vaguement douté oui, répondit l'archange en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Sam pour l'aider.

– Tu n'as pas été très discret, fit remarquer le chasseur, déjà entre le père de famille qui tombe du Grand Huit...

– Je précise qu'il frappait ses enfants et sa femme ou pas ? coupa Gabriel en levant son index comme un écolier.

– ...le dentiste qui se noie dans le circuit des pirates..., poursuivit Sam un peu hésitant.

– Dentiste qui arrachait beaucoup de dents saines et sans anesthésie, un type adorable c'est sûr... ajouta l'archange.

– Bon tu me laisses finir ? râla Sam.

– Oui pardon finis je t'en prie.

– C'est... pas bien, maugréa le chasseur.

En vérité il n'avait aucune bonne raison de blâmer Gabriel. Il avait fait comme à son habitude, c'est à dire tuer des ordures qui le méritaient bien, finalement c'était une sorte de justice divine.

– Pas bien ? répéta Gabriel en haussant un sourcil. Passons sur cette fantastique leçon de morale Sammy pour s'arrêter sur le fait qu'avec votre justice totalement bancale, ces pauvres types auraient eu le temps de faire un paquet de connerie avant qu'on les arrête.

Il avait effectivement raison et finalement Dean et lui ne valaient peut-être pas mieux que ces hommes-là. Sans en être la cause directe, ils avaient provoqué un bon paquet de mort parmi leurs proches.

– Je sais bien, soupira Sam, mais je ne sais pas, se faire justice sois-même n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions.

– Pour ça il faudrait encore que je sois des vôtres Sammy, fit remarquer Gabriel, or je suis un ange, finalement je fais tout seul ce qu'on devrait tous faire.

– Tuer des gens ?

– Non veiller sur vous et faire comprendre aux imbéciles qu'il vaut mieux se tenir à carreaux Sammy.

– Sam, corrigea machinalement le chasseur.

– Sammy c'est mieux.

Le wagon déboucha dans une sorte de salle aménagée comme une salle de bal où une multitudes d'automates dansaient fardés et habillés comme au XVIIIe siècle. Soudain un courant d'air glacé traversa Sam qui se mit à violemment frissonner.

– Ne me dit pas qu'il y a _vraiment_ des fantômes ici, grogna Sam.

– Il est probable qu'un ou deux se baladent ici effectivement, répondit Gabriel en s'étirant.

– Alors ça c'est la meilleure, ricana Sam.

– Quoi donc ? Qu'une maison hantée soit effectivement hantée ?

– Ces endroits ne sont pas censé être hanté, rétorqua Sam, c'est juste pour faire peur aux gosses.

– Manifestement il n'y a pas que les enfants qui ont peur hein Sammy ? se moqua gentiment Gabriel. Tu veux qu'on demande son avis au clown ?

– Si tu appelles ce truc ne m'approche même plus, ne me parle plus, ne vient même plus me voir, marmonna le chasseur tandis qu'un squelette lui tombait à moitié dessus.

Gabriel ne répondit rien mais à travers la pénombre du tunnel, Sam distinguait nettement son sourire.

– Arrêtes de sourire ! maugréa t-il.

* * *

Une fois sortie de la maison hantée ils rejoignirent Dean et Castiel qui mangeaient une gaufre dans une brasserie intitulée : «_ Au Cadavre Exquis_ ». Pour être plus exact Dean dévorait sa gaufre recouverte à moitié de chocolat et de chantilly tandis que l'ange fixait la sienne comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. Lorsque le chasseur vit Gabriel, il le pointa du doigt en marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles, de son côté Castiel eut un immense sourire.

– Toi, articula finalement Dean.

– Oui je sais mon chou tuer des gens c'est pas bien et tout ça, railla Gabriel en prenant la gaufre de son frère, tu comptes la manger ? ajouta t-il en direction de Castiel.

– Ouai ben ne recommences plus, marmonna Dean en le fusillant du regard.

– Dean, Dean, Dean, soupira l'archange, figure-toi que c'est un peu le boulot des anges de faire en sorte que les ordures payent pour leurs crimes.

– Et depuis quand les anges s'occupent des humains ?

– Moi depuis que je suis arrivé ou presque et les autres... jamais certes mais théoriquement je suis sûr que c'est ce que Papa voudrait, affirma Gabriel.

Dean ne trouva rien à redire à ça mais manifestement il avait très envie de répliquer juste pour l'emmerder.

– Comme si on avait besoin des anges, marmonna t-il.

– Tu entends Castiel ? demanda Gabriel en se tournant vers son petit frère. Dean n'a pas besoin de toi.

Castiel tourna son visage vers le chasseur. Un visage composé majoritairement de deux grands yeux très bleus. Très très grands et très très bleus.

– Castiel c'est... pas pareil, rétorqua Dean.

– Et pourquoi ça ? C'est un ange aussi, susurra l'archange.

– Non ! Enfin oui mais...

Tandis que Dean se perdait dans des explications de moins en moins logiques et claires, que Castiel fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils à force de ne rien comprendre et que Gabriel retournait le couteau dans la plaie, Sam consultait le plan du parc. C'était son anniversaire et ils étaient dans un parc d'attraction, pour une fois il aurait un anniversaire normal et il comptait bien en profiter.

– On fait le parcours pirate ? proposa Sam.

– Ah non, protesta Gabriel en se penchant sur la carte, le Grand Huit plutôt !

Dean fit la grimace.

– Ça sera sans moi, déclara t-il.

– Et pourquoi ça ? Tu as peur ? demanda Gabriel en souriant.

– Il a peur en avion, dit simplement Sam.

– Sam ! s'exclama son frère.

– Oui mais ça ce n'est pas un avion, dit Gabriel comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

– Merci Einstein, répliqua Dean, le principe reste le même, si on tombe, on meurt.

– Si tu tombes, Castiel se fera un plaisir de te rattraper au vol, objecta l'archange.

Dean secoua vigoureusement la tête et fusilla son frère du regard en constatant qu'il suivait Gabriel qui se dirigeait vers le Grand Huit. Il tenta d'en parler à Castiel qui restait stoïque, ne comprenant visiblement pas le problème dans le fait que Sam devenait ami avec son frère.

– C'est une bonne chose que Sam fréquente quelqu'un d'autres que toi, déclara l'ange.

– Excuse-moi ? Et pourquoi ?

Il se sentait subitement très énervé contre le monde entier. Sam était tellement enclin à s'en prendre plein la gueule par le monde entier que s'il ne le surveillait pas un peu ça serait dix fois pire.

– Tu es très protecteur envers lui, or Sam n'est pas un enfant, il a besoin de faire ses propres expériences, expliqua Castiel.

Cette fois-ci ce fut lui que Dean fusilla du regard.

– Mon seul but dans la vie c'est de veiller sur lui Cas', si on m'enlève ça il me reste quoi ?

Il but une gorgée de son café brûlant et renifla bruyamment. Il n'avait aucun autre but que celui de garder son frère en vie, il ne pouvait pas le perdre, c'était totalement improbable. Castiel ne répondit rien, il avait un air que Dean connaissait bien, celui de quelqu'un vexé.

– Tu as moi aussi, objecta Castiel un peu abruptement, et ton ami Bobby Singer.

– Je le sais Cas' mais je n'ai pas besoin de veiller sur vous, mais Sam a besoin qu'on soit derrière lui.

L'ange ne répondit rien et leva la tête vers le Grand Huit qui démarrait. Sam tenta de paraître le plus détaché possible même s'il était _un peu_ tendu. Juste un peu. Il jeta un œil vers Gabriel qui était très détendu. Forcément quand on est un ange tout est plus simple.

* * *

– Hum Gabriel, commença t-il prudemment.

– Oui Sammy ?

– Si je tombe...

– Pourquoi voudrais-tu tomber ? coupa l'archange. Tu es suicidaire.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

– Au cas où, précisa t-il, tu me rattrapes okay ?

– Promis, je serais ton prince charmant et je viendrais à ton secours, affirma t-il la main sur le cœur.

– Avant que je touche le sol, cru bon d'ajouter Sam.

– Ça serait mieux pour toi en effet.

La machine se mit en marche et commença son ascension vers le sommet du manège.

Tandis que Sam et Gabriel étaient secoués dans tous les sens, Dean se félicitait d'être sur ses deux jambes, bien en sécurité sur la terre ferme. Castiel observait le manège avec intensité comme s'il cherchait à résoudre un problème complexe.

Soudain l'ange tourna la tête vers la foule et son visage sembla se décomposer. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a qu'un panel d'expression faciale réduite, c'était plutôt inquiétant.

– Cas' ?

Castiel l'ignora et se dirigea vers un stand proposant du vin chaud aux épices. Dean jeta un regard au Grand Huit qui n'était pas près de s'arrêter et suivit l'ange jusqu'à une petite table où un homme était assit, sirotant tranquillement un verre.

– Mon frère préféré ! claironna une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

– Balthazar ? s'exclama Dean.

– Ah tiens j'aurais dû me douter que tu ne quittais plus ton petit-copain mon cher Castiel, répliqua l'ange.

– Cas' n'est pas mon petit-copain, grogna Dean, tu n'es pas censé être mort ?

– Si tu parles du fait que Castiel, ici présent, m'a tué – Castiel baissa la tête de honte – alors oui j'étais mort.

– Mais tu es là, objecta le chasseur.

– Mais je suis là, répéta Balthazar, tu sais la vie et la mort c'est assez personnel comme concept.

– Qui t'a ramené ? Dieu ?

– Ha ha Dieu ne doit même plus se souvenir de mon existence, rétorqua l'ange, non c'est Gabriel.

– Balthazar je suis désolé, souffla Castiel.

– Oui oui tu es désolé, répliqua Balthazar, je connais la chanson.

Castiel prit un air encore plus désolé – si c'était possible – et se contenta de se taire. Dean parti commander deux verres de vin chaud et attendit le retours de son frère. Il arriva peu de temps après, les cheveux en bataille, les jours rouges et plaisantant gaiement avec Gabriel. Dean leur lança un regard noir et but une gorgée de son vin.

– Balthazar ? s'exclama t-il en voyant l'ange.

– Oui je suis vivant, incroyable mais vrai, répondit-il en levant son verre comme pour trinquer.

– La mort fait mal son boulot, grommela Dean tendant son verre à Sam.

– Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, répliqua Balthazar, j'étais de votre côté juste pour préciser.

Castiel fixait obstinément le sol et Dean aurait parié qu'il rêvait de s'enfoncer sous Terre pour y rester pour de bon. Dans le fond le chasseur était content du retours de Balthazar qui les avait effectivement aidé, jusqu'à donner sa vie pour eux, ou du moins, pour arrêter son frère. Cela dit, il n'aimait pas voir Castiel aussi mal même s'il avait été le premier à lui crier ses quatre vérités.

– Bon, trancha Gabriel, on ne va pas y passer le Réveillon, tout le monde est content de voir tout le monde, tout le monde est content que le reste du monde ne soit pas mort et on fait tous partie de la Team Free Will et allons voir le parcours pirate.

Sam aurait mit sa main à couper que l'archange ne voulait pas qu'on insiste plus que nécessaire sur les quelques mois où Castiel avait trahit tout le monde en plus de se comporter comme un psychopathe. Cependant la subtilité n'étant pas le point fort de Dean, celui-ci tiqua et s'exclama :

– La Team Free Will ?

– Oui Sammy m'a tout expliqué dans le manège, expliqua Gabriel.

– Vous n'aviez rien de mieux à faire ? répliqua Dean un peu énervé que Sam ne reprenne pas l'archange sur l'utilisation du _« Sammy »_ qui lui était réservé.

– Bizarrement j'aime beaucoup ce terme, intervint Balthazar, il y a beaucoup de membre ?

– Sam, Castiel, Bobby, moi et manifestement Gabriel et toi maintenant, répondit Dean.

– On aurait pu rajouter Anna si elle n'avait pas tenté de tuer nos parents, ajouta Sam.

– Fine équipe, commenta Balthazar.

Comme pour signifier la fin de la conversation, Gabriel entraîna Castiel vers le parcours des pirates. Sam leur emboîta le pas, Dean et Balthazar suivant derrière. L'archange jeta un œil vers son petit-frère qui regardait le sol avec obstination, dégoulinant littéralement de culpabilité par tous les orifices. Il ne pouvait pas le réconforter en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave parce que ce qu'il avait fait l'était. Cependant il estimait que Castiel avait suffisamment culpabilisé et qu'il était temps qu'il se pardonne. Il était quelqu'un de bien et avait découvert à quel point la liberté pouvait être traître. Le pouvoir que l'on ressent lorsqu'on comprend que l'on est en mesure de tout faire peut être aussi traître qu'un poison, et pour arrêter Raphaël, Castiel avait effectivement tout fait. La fin ne justifie pas les moyens contrairement à ce que certains humains pensaient.

– Castiel arrête de fixer le sol, on dirait que tu veux fusionner avec, fit remarquer Gabriel.

– Balthazar est en colère contre moi.

– Sachant que tu l'as tué ça peut se comprendre.

– Je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il me pardonne, poursuivit Castiel.

– C'est Balthazar, répondit Gabriel, laisse-lui un peu de temps et ça finira par aller mieux.

Castiel ne sembla pas convaincu mais il ne répondit rien. Gabriel passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui. C'était avec lui que Castiel avait passé les premières années de sa vie, Gabriel pouvait même dire l'avoir un peu élevé lui-même. Il lui avait même apprit à voler – dans tous les sens du termes cela dit même si son petit frère était plus réceptif à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Gabriel était partie depuis si longtemps du Paradis qu'il ne savait plus comment le réconforter même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il rêvait de lui dire qu'il se rattraperait et qu'il serait toujours auprès de lui mais aucun son ne sortie de sa bouche, il se contenta de serrer Castiel contre lui en espérant que ça suffirait. Quelque part, l'archange avait l'horrible sensation que beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes s'il était resté en haut pour contrer Michel et sa stupide Apocalypse.

– Gabriel ?

Gabriel sorti de ses pensées et constata que Castiel venait de lui poser une question.

– Oui désolé, je pensais à quelque chose. Tu disais ?

– Je te demandais si tu comptais revenir au Paradis, demanda doucement Castiel.

– Non, répondit l'archange avec un sourire, il faut que quelqu'un veille sur les humains.

– Et tu adores être ici, ajouta son petit frère.

– Et j'adore être ici, confirma Gabriel, comme toi.

Castiel eut un vrai sourire cette fois-ci. Lui aussi adorait la Terre et les multiples trésors qu'elle recelait. Il aimait prendre soin de Dean, de Sam et de Bobby lorsque celui-ci était avec eux. Il les aimait tout court en fin de compte.

– Mais qui va diriger le Paradis ?

– Je ne sais pas Castiel, murmura Gabriel, il faudrait trouver quelqu'un de confiance.

Mais qui, ça l'archange ne le savait pas. Théoriquement il était l'un de ceux qui devaient diriger le Paradis, en pratique il était hors de question qu'il s'abrutisse de paperasse et d'anges aussi autonome que des bébés humains. Il devait trouver quelqu'un, c'était soit ça, soit faire sortir Michel de la cage.

Dean, Sam et Balthazar les avaient dépassé allègrement et patientaient devant l'entrée du parcours pirate. Ils accélérèrent le pas et entrèrent dans l'attraction.

Ils se placèrent deux par deux dans le bateau. Sam s'assit aux côtés de Gabriel tandis que, devant lui, Balthazar prenait toute la place. Derrière eux Dean et Castiel en profitaient pour échanger d'interminables regard d'après l'archange qui ne comprenait toujours pas l'utilité de ça.

– Tu crois qu'ils font l'amour rien qu'en se regardant ? chuchota Gabriel hilare.

Sam étouffa un rire et le bateau se mit en marche. Dix secondes plus tard ils chutèrent dans une sorte de cascade et Sam se retrouva partiellement trempé. Ils se trouvaient dans un souterrain, aménagé comme une île comprenant des automates de pirates, esclaves et diverses demoiselles dénudées. Un ciel artificiel parsemé d'étoile décorait le plafond du souterrain.

– C'est pas si mal, commenta Sam en regardant un pirate ouvrir un coffre au trésor.

– Et surtout on est au calme, ajouta Gabriel, la lumière est tamisée, le clapotis de l'eau est relaxant, l'ambiance est idéale pour nos deux amoureux.

– Tu es sérieux ? demanda Sam en connaissant quand même un peu la réponse.

Gabriel lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant. Évidemment qu'il était sérieux quelle question ! Sam se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son frère. Castiel et lui regardaient chacun dans une direction différente et ils n'étaient pas si proche que ça en plus.

– C'est mal partie, marmonna t-il.

– Si j'étais toi Sammy, soupira Gabriel, j'essaierais d'être encore plus discret. Tu veux une paire de jumelle ou un mégaphone ?

– Tu vas perdre c'est tout, susurra Sam en souriant.

– Tu crois ça ?

Gabriel leva la main droite et claqua des doigts. S'en suivit un énorme « plouf » et Sam reçut une bonne quantité d'eau supplémentaire sur lui, il se retourna vivement pour voir Castiel tenter d'aider Dean qui était visiblement passé par dessus bord. Sam soupira très longuement.

– C'est de la triche, répéta t-il pour la énième fois depuis le début de leur pari.

– Sammy il va falloir qu'on s'entende sur le mot « tricher »...

– Tricher c'est ne pas se conformer aux règles, chuchota Sam tandis que Dean remontait dans l'embarcation en jurant autant qu'il le pouvait.

– Suivre les règles c'est bon pour les anges Sammy, je préfère profiter de la vie !

– TU es un ange, fit remarquer le chasseur.

– Sammy il va falloir qu'on s'entende sur le mot « ange »...

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et envisagea la possibilité de finir le trajet avec Balthazar.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'embarcation déboucha sur un restaurant appelé : « Au Pirate joyeux ». Dean s'y précipita, Castiel sur ses talons, et commanda la moitié de la carte sous prétexte de «_ se mettre de ses émotions _». Balthazar les suivit, laissant Gabriel et Sam quelques mètres derrières. Le chasseur tentait – un peu vainement – d'expliquer en quoi tricher c'est mal surtout quand la personne en face n'a pas les moyens d'en faire autant.

– Sammy ne soit pas jaloux parce que tu es un simple humain, répondit Gabriel avec un sourire en coin.

– Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le simple humain ? rétorqua le chasseur.

– Je sais que tu m'adores.

– Non, répliqua abruptement Sam.

– Bien sûr que si, insista Gabriel.

– Oh que non !

– Non ? s'étonna l'archange.

– Non.

Sam mentait mais il ne voulait pas faire savoir à Gabriel qu'il l'appréciait. Il supposait que pour l'archange il n'était rien de plus qu'une distraction, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'il lui dise qu'il le considérait comme un ami.

– Tu mens Sammy, fit remarquer Gabriel avec un sourire en coin.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se dirigea vers l'entrée du restaurant.

– J'ai oublié un truc, marmonna l'archange.

– Quoi ? demanda Sam.

Gabriel le prit alors par le bras et l'attira derrière la statue d'un pirate à l'air particulièrement féroce. Puis, sans que le chasseur ne s'y attende, Gabriel l'attrapa doucement par la nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sam resta figé pendant quelques interminables secondes sans savoir quoi faire ni où poser ses mains. L'archange l'embrassait très doucement tout en caressant ses cheveux, provoquant quelques frissons sur sa nuque, et il ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiot.

Gabriel s'écarta ensuite de lui avec un air indéfinissable sur le visage. Sam ne savait pas quoi dire, et encore moins quoi faire alors il se contenta de fixer les yeux dorés de l'ange. D'ailleurs ses pensées n'étaient pas plus claire, il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter _« putain, putain, putain »_ en boucle dans sa tête.

– Joyeux anniversaire Sammy, murmura Gabriel avant de disparaître.

* * *

_Et voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à bientôt pour la suite et bon week-end (oui je suis en week-end un jeudi après-midi c'est indécent) :)_


	6. Juin

Hello mes chers petits lecteurs ! Je vous souhaite un joyeux Halloween à tous :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire mais le prochain arrivera plus vite !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 06 - Juin**

En ce premier jour du mois de juin la chaleur devenait étouffante. Il était près de quatre heures du matin et pourtant Sam ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Malgré la fenêtre ouverte, le peu d'air qui passait dans sa chambre de motel ne parvenait pas à refroidir la pièce. Le chasseur se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, la moiteur lui collant à la peau, et finit par soupirer bruyamment. Dean ne se réveilla pas pour autant et continua de dormir à point fermé. Un peu plus loin, dans le salon, Castiel avait posé le nouvel ordinateur de Sam sur la table et regardait tranquillement un film.

Le chasseur fini par se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu. Castiel releva la tête de la scène fatidique où Anakin Skywalker devenait définitivement Dark Vador pour demander à Sam si tout allait bien. L'ange avait fini par comprendre qu'à cette heure-ci un humain lambda dormait et si ce n'était pas le cas, c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Sam marmonna qu'il allait juste prendre une douche et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

L'eau fraîche lui fit un bien fou et il soupira d'aise. Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau couler longuement contre son corps nu. Somnolant légèrement il se demanda pendant combien de temps encore Gabriel serait aux abonnés absents.

Après l'avoir embrassé – et Sam se sentait « bizarre » à cette pensée – l'archange avait disparu plus vite qu'une bouteille de scotch devant Crowley. Sam était donc resté avec ce secret sur la conscience pendant quatre longues semaines, maudissant chaque jour Gabriel qui refusait obstinément de répondre à ses appels. Naturellement il supposait que l'archange avait fait ce qu'il faisait de mieux en cas de problème : fuir. Et ce genre de pensée le mettait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, en colère.

Dean, Castiel et lui étaient sur une affaire de vampire quelque part dans une ville perdue de l'Ohio – pour être honnête Sam était passablement distrait ces temps-ci – et avaient retrouvé un vieil ami de Bobby sur leur chemin : Garth. La bonne humeur du chasseur était si contagieuse que Sam avait pu oublier Gabriel et ses problèmes pendant un bon moment. Cependant la nuit était ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire propice aux pensées qui tournaient en boucle.

Il aimait beaucoup la présence de l'archange à ses côtés, il aimait ses blagues douteuses, sa bonne humeur et sa façon de le rassurer. Cependant leur amitié, parti d'un pari sur les relations entre leurs deux frères, avait prit un tournant qu'il trouvait plutôt ironique. Gabriel était bien moins coincé que son petit frère et il savait très bien le montrer.

Sam ne saurait absolument pas dire s'il avait aimé ou pas le baiser de Gabriel. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé et n'avait pas spécialement eu envie d'arrêter l'archange donc quelque part oui sans doute. Ressassant ces éternelles pensées dans sa tête, Sam sortie de la douche, remit ses sous-vêtements et reparti se coucher. Il croisa Castiel qui se débattait avec le chargeur de l'ordinateur, se plaignant qu'à cause de la panne de batterie il ne savait pas si Dark Vador était oui ou non le véritable père de Luke. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait tellement quand Castiel était lui-même.

Il aida l'ange à relancer le film et se recoucha. Se forçant à se vider l'esprit, il parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Depuis bientôt quatre semaine, Gabriel marchait. Après avoir volé, mangé, joué et même dormi en désespoir de cause, il avait trouvé dans la marche la seule et unique façon de se reposer un peu l'esprit. Finalement les humains avaient eu une riche idée en nommant ceci : « Faire les cent pas ».

Ce jour-là Gabriel marchait de long d'une grande avenue commerçante, les mains dans les poches, fixant le sol à la recherche d'une bonne idée. Il percuta une humaine et s'excusa machinalement. En relevant la tête il constata que c'était une vieille femme qui peinait à ramasser son sac de course. Il se précipita pour l'aider et s'excusa plus chaleureusement cette fois-ci.

– J'avais la tête ailleurs, se justifia-t-il.

– Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en reprenant son sac, vous pensiez sans doute à la personne que vous aimez c'est ça ?

– Quoi ? Non pas du tout… dit-il un peu surprit.

– A votre travail peut-être ? Si vous êtes au chômage ce n'est pas bien grave, je vous assure on est tous passé par là, lui dit-elle d'une voix compatissante.

Gabriel eut un petit rire.

– Non plus non.

– Alors vous êtes amoureux ! conclu-t-elle hâtivement. Ne vous en faites pas, si elle vous aime, elle reviendra !

Il lui sourit, l'aide à traverser la rue et la laissa rentrer chez elle. Il soupira ensuite très longuement. Les humains pouvaient être excessivement gentils, compatissants et adorables mêmes mais là, en l'occurrence, ça ne l'aidait pas du tout. Gabriel avait une façon très personnelle d'aborder les problèmes et son errance avait pour seul but de faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux quand un souci apparaissait : fuir.

Gabriel aurait adoré, littéralement, avoir une explication logique et très rationnelle à fournir à Sam sur son comportant, mais il n'en avait pas. Et généralement, quand il était sûr qu'une confrontation ne le mettrait pas du tout à l'aise, il l'évitait en partant très loin. Il était donc actuellement dans la belle ville de Madrid, en Espagne, prenait le soleil et tentait de laisser ses problèmes quelque part dans sa tête.

Quand Michel a enfermé Lucifer dans la Cage, Gabriel était carrément venu vivre sur Terre, ça en disait long sur sa capacité de fuite. A sa décharge il avait vu ses grands frères se tirer dans les pattes depuis pratiquement sa naissance et fuir avait finalement été la meilleure décision de sa vie. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle famille, des amis, avait eu des petites-copines (et petits-copains) et finalement avait été bien plus heureux qu'au Paradis.

Gabriel secoua la tête. Penser à Michel, Lucifer et les autres ouvrait une blessure qui ne s'était jamais vraiment refermée. Il soupira et s'arrêta manger une pâtisserie bien grasse et couverte de glaçage comme seuls les Espagnols avaient le secret.

Quelques grammes de sucres plus tard, rien n'avait changé : ses problèmes étaient toujours là, il n'avait pas grossit d'un iota et il avait encore plus faim. Parfois il se demandait s'il avait faim par automatisme pour se calquer sur ses amis païens ou parce qu'il aimait juste manger. De toute manière il n'assimilait pas la nourriture, seul le goût lui importait.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur un banc avec la forte envie de tuer quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Pour être tout à fait honnête il avait énormément apprécié le baiser avec Sam et il mourrait d'envie de recommencer, mais là n'était pas la question. Enfin si, un peu quand même. Les humains étaient extrêmement pointilleux sur leurs relations et il ne doutait pas que ça serait compliqué de l'attirer dans son lit, encore que Sam semblait moins coincé que Dean.

* * *

En route pour dénicher le fameux nid de vampire Sam profita d'une dispute entre Garth et Dean sur le chemin à prendre pour entraîner Castiel à part. L'ange lui lança un regard un peu perplexe.

– Un problème Sam ?

– Non, répondit le chasseur, j'aurais besoin de ton avis simplement.

– Je t'écoute ! clama Castiel fier qu'on écoute son avis, ce que Dean ne faisait pratiquement jamais.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand on appelle un archange ? Je sais que Dean et toi avez appelé Raphaël un jour.

– C'est très dangereux, répondit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils, nous avons risqué notre vie.

– Oui mais comment avez-vous fait, insista Sam.

– Nous avions son véhicule et les anges ont une connexion spéciale avec leurs vaisseaux, expliqua l'ange, nous lui avons donc demandé de se montrer, ensuite nous l'avons piégé dans un cercle d'huile sacré.

Sam hocha la tête. Gabriel ne quittant pas son véhicule comme Raphaël, il était impossible pour lui de le contacter de cette manière.

– Pourquoi cette question Sam ? Aurais-tu un problème avec un de mes frères ?

– Oui, enfin non, bafouilla le chasseur, disons que j'aurais aimé parler à Gabriel.

– Tu as essayé de l'appeler comme vous le faites avec moi ?

– Oui mais il ne répond pas, soupira Sam.

– Il doit être extrêmement occupé, supposa Castiel qui n'en savait finalement rien, pourquoi souhaites-tu le voir ? Je peux sans doute t'aider.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire, sur ce coup-là si quelqu'un ne pouvait pas l'aider, c'était bien Castiel.

– Ça ira Cas', j'ai juste commencé à parler de quelque chose à Gabriel la dernière fois et je me disais qu'il pourrait m'aider.

– Certains sortilèges peuvent invoquer mes frères mais fais extrêmement attention, le mit en garde Castiel, les archanges sont des créatures terrifiantes.

L'air grave de Cas' quand il mentionnait les archanges contrastait avec Gabriel. Certes il avait vu les pouvoirs incroyables de Gabriel les innombrables fois où il avait joué avec eux mais l'archange était très différent à ses yeux de Raphaël, Michel ou Lucifer.

– Gabriel a l'air différent des autres archanges, fit remarquer Sam.

– Il l'est, concéda Castiel, mais n'oublie pas qu'il peut rayer ce pays de la carte s'il lui prend l'envie.

– Il aime les humains, rétorqua Sam.

– Naturellement, ce n'était qu'une « image » Sam.

Et Castiel insista bien sur le mot « image » dès fois que le chasseur ne comprenne pas bien. Il paraissait en outre très fier de lui.

– Au fait Cas', commença Sam, c'est quoi le sortilège pour appeler les archanges ?

* * *

– C'est dégueulasse, commenta Dean en étalant une bâche sur le siège arrière de l'Impala.

Garth étant couvert de sang et sa propre voiture détruite, il reviendrait avec eux au motel. Cependant on ne montait pas dans l'Impala quand on était couvert de sang et après avoir décapité une demi-douzaine de vampire, Garth l'était. Il l'était d'autant plus que Castiel avait fait exploser un vampire purement et simplement, arrosant littéralement le chasseur de ses tripes.

– Franchement Cas', tu aurais pu faire gaffe, râla Dean.

– Oh ce n'est rien, s'exclama Garth, merci de nous avoir aidé Castiel.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Cas' gonflait le torse de fierté, heureux de voir ses talents récompensés. Finalement chacun monta après que la voiture fut correctement protégée et ils arrivèrent au motel épuisés mais heureux de la fin de cette nouvelle affaire.

Sam se doucha rapidement et attendit que tout le monde soit correctement endormi. Garth ronflait sur le canapé, l'air serein et apaisé tandis que Dean était roulé en boule dans le lit. Sam se promit de se mettre au yoga un de ces quatre, histoire d'avoir le même caractère zen que Garth.

Castiel était de nouveau sur son ordinateur, regardant des images de la Terre sur Google Earth. Sam lui donna le chargeur, lui expliqua comment faire et sorti en prétextant avoir besoin de marcher pour réussir à trouver le sommeil. Castiel ne posa pas de question et se replongea dans son exploration. Par moment Sam le soupçonnait de chercher Dieu sur Google Earth. Cette pensée le fit sourire et il sortit du motel le plus silencieusement possible. L'air était encore chaud dehors, de toute manière il n'aurait pas pu trouver le sommeil. Il plongea les mains dans sa poche et trouva le papier soigneusement plié sur lequel il avait inscrit les instructions pour appeler Gabriel. Il avait également une dague soigneusement cachée dans la ceinture de son pantalon et son téléphone portable.

Sam avait repéré, quelques heures plus tôt, un entrepôt abandonné à un kilomètre environ du motel. L'endroit idéal pour appeler un archange sans tout faire péter ou presque. Sam vérifia soigneusement que personne ne s'était caché dans les environs, il délogea même un chat du toit, au cas où. Il prit ensuite sa dague, entailla sa main et traça le signe de Gabriel au sol avec son propre sang. L'archange ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'y mettait pas du sien.

Dépliant la feuille, il commença à réciter :

– Je t'invoque…

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Gabriel en apparaissant brusquement et manifestement de très mauvaise humeur.

Sam sursauta violemment et lâcha le papier que l'archange rattrapa au vol.

– Tu étais là, marmonna Sam.

– Peut-être bien, et alors ? répliqua Gabriel.

– Pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas ?

– Je fais ce que je veux.

Sam eut un petit rire triste. Gabriel réagissait comme un enfant, manifestement il ne voulait pas être ici et surtout pas en sa présence

– Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? marmonna Sam.

En guise de réponse Gabriel disparut. Sam attendit quelques instants en tendant l'oreille, espérant entendre le bruit des ailes de l'archange. Mais rien.

– Je sais que tu es là, dit Sam.

Toujours aucune réponse.

– J'ai retenu l'incantation tu sais.

– Et après ? râla Gabriel en réapparaissant derrière lui. Si tu es suicidaire et veux être blessé c'est ton problème !

Sam lui fit un petit sourire et jeta son briquet au sol. L'huile sacré l'enflamma et entoura l'archange. Gabriel regarda le chasseur avec un regard pas loin de la désespérance profonde.

– Tu ne trouves pas que ça a un air de déjà vu Sammy ?

– C'est la seule façon d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi visiblement, répliqua le chasseur.

Gabriel détourna le regard et croisa les bras.

– Où as-tu dégoté cette incantation ? maugréa l'archange.

– C'est Castiel, répondit Sam en haussant les épaules, alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

– Je ne sais pas, marmonna Gabriel.

– Et pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas ?

– J'avais autre chose de mieux à faire, répliqua l'archange.

Sam écarquilla les yeux avant de ricaner doucement. Les paroles de Gabriel lui faisaient un peu plus mal que prévu, il aurait aimé qu'il y ait eu un problème, que l'archange ait une réelle bonne raison de ne pas être venu. Mais non, en vérité Gabriel ne voulait pas le revoir.

– Donc quand tu me disais être là si besoin c'était faux, conclu Sam.

– Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, tu voulais parler, rectifia Gabriel.

– J'ai failli être mordu par un vampire y'a pas quatre heures de ça.

Gabriel plongea pour la première fois son regard dans celui de Sam et soupira longuement.

– Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il.

– C'est un peu facile ça tu vois, répliqua Sam.

– Bon alors je suis _vraiment _désolé, ça te va ?

Énervé, excédé et un peu blessé, Sam prit le sceau d'eau qu'il avait caché dans un coin et le balança à moitié sur Gabriel, à moitié par terre. Il n'aurait pas de réponse, il le savait et l'archange ne ferait rien d'autres que le fuir. Il lui lança un dernier regard et reparti dans l'autre sens.

Il espéra, de toutes ses forces même, que Gabriel l'arrêterait mais il ne fit rien. L'archange le regarda partir en se traitant de tous les noms et en se maudissant lui-même d'avoir tout gâché.

* * *

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Sam fit de son mieux pour dissimuler la tristesse et la colère qui l'habitait. Il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu un ami, la sensation que Gabriel s'était servi de lui pour finalement le laisser tomber. Il avait perdu tant de proches dans sa vie que le moindre ami comptait, sauf qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain et Gabriel un archange. Il n'était donc pas grand-chose à ses yeux.

Outre ces ressentiments, il était en colère de se sentir aussi mal. Après tout Gabriel était un simple ami, voire encore moins que ça, il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'il se sente ainsi. Et pourtant. En réalité il avait beaucoup compté sur l'archange ces derniers mois, pour l'aider, le soutenir, le sauver même. Gabriel avait été là à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de lui, il avait reconstruit un mur dans sa tête, il lui avait redonné confiance en lui – un peu –, il avait été son ami.

Son ami et bien plus manifestement.

C'est donc avec plaisir que Sam parti sur une nouvelle affaire en compagnie de son frère et de Garth. Toujours sans voiture, le chasseur déclara avec beaucoup de philosophie que c'était le karma qui les destinait à chasser ensemble pendant un temps. Bobby leur dégota une affaire dans une ville plutôt célèbre : Sleepy Hollow. Très ironiquement plusieurs habitants furent retrouvés décapité et le cavalier n'était rien de moins qu'un cavalier sans tête.

Une vraie bonne affaire donc. Ils étaient donc sur la route, de nuit. Dean conduisait en écoutait la musique qui filtrait faiblement de la radio, Garth dormait sur le siège arrière et Sam somnolait également. Castiel était assit à côté de Garth et fixait le paysage qui défilait rapidement sous ses yeux.

Ils arrivèrent à Sleepy Hollow au petit matin. Le soleil se levait à peine et la ville était pour le moment déserte. Ils croisèrent cependant plusieurs voitures de police patrouillant dans toutes les rues, témoignant de l'anxiété dans laquelle vivait la population. Dean gara la voiture sur le parking de l'hôtel que Garth avait réservé plusieurs heures plus tôt.

– Dis donc Garth, commenta Dean, c'est le grand luxe.

Le grand luxe était peut-être un peu exagéré mais ça changeait considérablement des hôtels miteux où ils avaient l'habitude de séjourner.

– Un peu de changement ne fait jamais de mal, se justifia l'autre chasseur en prenant ses affaires.

Il faisait toujours aussi chaud et Sam ôta sa veste dès sa sortie de la voiture. Il ne dirait pas non à une bonne douche fraiche, voire à un bon bain si l'hôtel le permettait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sales et passablement emmêlé, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la réception. Garth avait réservé une chambre à trois lits dont un pour enfant.

– Pour enfant Garth ? _Pour enfant_ ? Sammy a déjà besoin de deux lits pour lui tout seul.

Tandis que Sam levait les yeux au ciel, Garth répondit qu'il le prendrait sans aucun problème et qu'à ce prix-là ils avaient le petit-déjeuner gratuit.

La chambre était spacieuse, simple mais très propre. Sam prit le lit le plus près de la fenêtre, posa ses affaires et prit de quoi prendre un bon bain. A son plus grand plaisir la salle de bain était elle aussi propre, chose qui n'était pas toujours évidente dans les motels. Il fallait qu'il parle à Dean, après tout ils avaient bien les moyens de s'offrir quelque chose de mieux qu'un motel miteux perdu aux limites de la ville.

– On commence par quoi ? demanda Garth très enthousiaste.

– Interroger les familles, le service de police, la morgue, énuméra Sam.

– Et manger, ajouta Dean, où est Cas' ?

Ils retrouvèrent Castiel dans le couloir, admirant avec intensité un tableau représentant

– Michel chassant Lucifer, murmura-t-il.

– Il ressemble à Cate Blanchett, dit Dean, regarde-le avec ses bouclettes blondes.

Castiel se retourna lentement vers le chasseur en fronçant les sourcils.

– Michel n'a pas de bouclette blonde…

– Bon on va manger, coupa Sam pour éviter une dispute.

Ils s'installèrent à une table de la cafétéria de l'hôtel, un peu à l'écart du reste des pensionnaires, histoire de pouvoir parler tranquillement. Une fois servis, ils mirent à plat les recherches qu'ils avaient effectuées sur le sujet.

– Bon alors, commença Dean en versant du sirop d'érable sur ses gaufres, on a un cavalier sans tête qui décapite des habitants apparemment au hasard.

– Comme dans le film, ajouta Sam, ou la légende. On a un homme de cinquante-trois ans, une jeune fille de dix-huit ans, et un frère et une sœur de vingt-sept et trente ans.

– Ils n'ont rien en commun ? questionna Garth en avalant une bouchée de crêpes probablement plus grosse que sa propre tête.

– A priori non, marmonna Dean.

– C'est embêtant, approuva Garth.

Dean haussa un sourcil, constatant que oui, effectivement, c'était plutôt embêtant.

– Le dernier corps a été retrouvé dans le parc et comme tous les autres corps, la tête a disparu, poursuivit Sam.

– On peut commencer par là, proposa Dean.

Ils terminèrent de manger, payèrent l'addition et se dirigèrent vers le parc qui se situait au cœur de la ville. Un périmètre de sécurité était érigé autour de la découverte du cadavre, de multiple petit panneau indiquant les différents indices et les contours du corps étaient tracés au sol. Castiel les rejoignit et examina de près la scène de crime. L'agent de police leur montra tous les indices recueillis – à savoir pas grand chose – et plaisanta sur le fait que les cavaliers sans tête ça n'existait pas.

– Un spectre, annonça Castiel de but en blanc, une réminiscence passée d'une âme...

L'avantage d'avoir un ange avec soi quand on chasse c'est que tout allait beaucoup plus vite.

– Quoi ? S'exclama l'agent de police. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

– Je dis, reprit Castiel, que ce cavalier sans tête – et il n'oublia de mimer les guillemets – est en réalité un spectre, c'est à dire une réminiscence passée d'une âme déchue et...

– Il plaisante, coupa Dean, c'est un plaisantin vous savez et l'occulte tout ça c'est son truc...

– Mais Dean...

– La ferme Castiel, siffla le chasseur.

Tandis que Dean expliquait à son ange pourquoi il ne fallait surtout pas dire ce genre de choses à un humain lambda, Garth prit les noms des quatre victimes auprès de l'agent de police.

La visite à la morgue ne leur apprit rien de plus hormis que les plaies présentaient des traces de rouilles provenant vraisemblablement de la hache. L'une des victime n'était d'ailleurs pas morte sur le coup et le meurtrier lui avait asséné un second coup de hache.

– C'est vraiment dégueulasse, commenta Dean.

– Il a dû atrocement souffrir, marmonna Sam

– C'est un spectre, répéta Castiel, là depuis des centaines d'années.

– Pourquoi revenir seulement maintenant ?

– La légende n'est pas nouvelle Dean, objecta Garth, au départ c'était une histoire écrite par un Washington Irving, ça s'appelait _La légende Sleepy Hollow_ et racontait l'histoire d'Ichabod Crane.

– La légende est devenue réalité on dirait, marmonna Dean, qui était le cavalier sans tête dans l'histoire ?

– Brom Van Brunt surnommé « Brom Bones », son rival, répondit Garth, mais ce n'est pas clairement dit, juste sous-entendu.

– Peut-être que Washington Irving s'est basé sur une histoire vrai, proposa Dean.

– Ou alors son histoire est devenue réalité, ajouta Sam.

– C'est possible ça ?

– On a bien vu des histoires inventées de toute pièce devenir réelle à cause d'une rune, répondit-il.

– C'est un spectre, répéta Castiel un peu agacé qu'on ne l'écoute pas.

– _Ou bien_ c'est un spectre oui Castiel !

Ils sortirent de la morgue pas plus avancé qu'en y entrant et rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Garth prit un bain pour « ouvrir ses chakras et méditer » tandis Dean pianotait sur l'ordinateur de Sam, une bière à la main.

– Hey fais gaffe avec ta bière, le prévint Sam.

– Promis Sammy, ton précieux ordinateur ne craint rien.

Sam marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de prendre sa veste et de lancer à Dean qu'il sortait boire un verre. La nuit était plutôt fraîche ce soir-là, les rues étaient pratiquement désertes et plusieurs patrouilles de police ratissaient la ville à la recherche du tueur en série qui décapitait la population.

Sam se hâta vers le bars le plus proche. Les vitres étaient sales, tout comme les tables, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Un billard occupait une partie de la pièce et était actuellement occupé par une dizaine de personnes qui pariaient et criaient en même temps. Sam s'accouda au bar et commanda une bière qu'il bu en regardant les deux joueurs du billard se battre par terre.

Sam termina sa choppe et en commanda une autre. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en profita puisque des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Au départ il cru que les deux idiots qui se battaient étaient vraiment en train de se faire mal, mais plusieurs minutes plus tard il comprit que le problème venait de dehors. Il s'approcha de la sortie, les clients du bar sur ses talons, et constata que les rares habitants encore debout et dehors étaient en train de fuir dans tous les sens. Certains étaient figés sur place, comme tétanisés, d'autres courraient. Sam sorti rapidement dans la rue et évita plusieurs personnes affolées. La nuit était noire et manifestement les plombs de la ville avaient sautés. Cependant ça n'empêcha pas Sam de _le_ voir. Le cavalier était impressionnant. Il chevauchait un cheval blanc qui semblait immense et presque irréel et se déplaçait avec une rapidité surnaturelle. Lorsque la première tête tomba, éclaboussant de sang les pieds de Sam, les clients du bars se barricadèrent à l'intérieur. Sam se précipita dans la première rue qu'il trouva et tenta de rejoindre l'hôtel le plus rapidement possible.

Quelque chose de chaud lui éclaboussa la nuque et il comprit alors que quelqu'un derrière lui venait littéralement de perdre la tête. Soudain une force le propulsa contre le mur, il s'y brisa violemment l'épaule et retomba à terre. La douleur lui donnait la nausée et il eut un instant le souffle coupé. Il se retourna sur le dos et fit face à son adversaire. Le cavalier sans tête était devant lui, une hache à la main. Il portait des vêtements du XVIIIe ou XIXe siècle, en partie en haillon, et un trou béant et sanguinolent se trouvait à la place de la tête. Le cavalier s'avança vers lui, une sensation glacée s'insinua en Sam et il recula rapidement mais se heurta au mur. L'homme leva lentement sa hache et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur lui. Sam sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et la douleur ajoutée à l'alcool lui tournait la tête. Il pria silencieusement Castiel de toutes ses forces de venir l'aider, puis il pensa à Gabriel et le supplia de venir sinon il perdrait littéralement la tête.

Tout à coup un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre derrière le cavalier, il baissa sa hache, se retourna et explosa purement et simplement. Sam prit une grande inspiration et laissa tête retomber sur le bitume. Il était couvert des tripes à moitié décomposées du cavalier sans tête mais il était heureux.

– Ça va Sammy ? demanda Gabriel en grimaçant face aux traînées de sang incrustées dans sa chemise.

– S-Sam, bégaya-t-il.

– Oui c'est ton nom, pitié dis-moi que tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire ?

– Je m'appelle Sam, souffla Sam en lui lançant un regard noir.

– Bravo tu connais ton prénom, mais moi je t'appelle Sammy si je veux, répliqua-t-il.

Il se baissa, s'assit aux côtés du chasseur et posa une main sur son front. Immédiatement Sam se sentit mieux, alerte, en forme comme s'il avait dormi dix heures, son épaule se ressouda et sa tête cessa de tourner. Il se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Gabriel. L'archange paraissait à la fois fatigué et honteux.

– Hum..., commença-t-il, je te dois des excuses Sammy.

– Tu viens de me sauver la vie, répondit Sam, alors disons qu'on est quitte.

– Je suis désolé, poursuivit Gabriel comme si Sam n'avait rien dit, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir. Je te promets que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

– Tu voulais quoi alors ?

Gabriel secoua la tête.

– Je ne sais pas, marmonna Gabriel, quand je t'ai embrassé j'ai agis impulsivement et après je ne savais pas quoi faire pour me justifier.

– Fuir c'est pas une solution tu sais, maugréa Sam.

– Je sais, mais de toute façon tu m'aurais envoyé paître alors bon.

– Tu anticipes là, objecta Sam sans trop savoir dans quoi il se lançait.

– Quoi tu aurais accepté quoique ce soit de ma part ?

Sam ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait pas dire oui, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non. Il ne savait pas s'il avait apprécié le baiser de Gabriel mais il était sûr que ça ne le dérangerait pas de recommencer. Et il espérait très fort que l'archange puisse lire dans ses pensées.

Gabriel sembla hésiter, comme s'il cherchait en lui le courage nécessaire pour faire quelque chose. Finalement il s'accroupit et se jeta à moitié sur le chasseur avant de l'embrassa sauvagement. Sam s'allongea sur le sol et posa sa main sur le dos de l'ange. Il était étonnamment léger et très doux. Sam s'obligea à ne penser à rien, ni à personne hormis Gabriel au dessus de lui. Le baiser lui procurait de délicieux frissons du bas du dos jusque dans sa nuque, c'était la toute première fois qu'un homme lui procurait de tel frisson. Cela dit techniquement Gabriel n'était pas un homme, seul son vaisseau l'était.

– Tu penses trop Sammy, murmura Gabriel au creux de son oreille.

Sam étouffa un rire quand l'archange déposa de petits baisers le long de son cou. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le sang séché et les tripes du cavalier sans tête répandu un peu partout autour de lui.

– Gabriel c'est dégueulasse y'a des bouts de cavalier partout là, maugréa Sam en se relevant.

Gabriel l'aida à se relever et constata que, effectivement, c'était dégueulasse par terre.

– Bon on retrouve Dean, Cas' et l'autre chasseur heureux comme un poisson dans l'eau et on repart de ce trou à rat, grommela-t-il.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bon week-end à tous :)_


End file.
